Los Chippendudes
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Un equipo de superhéroes adolescentes, emprenderán juntos la misión de prepararse para demostrar que juntos pueden unirse a las filas de héroes que protegen al mundo, y afrontar juntos los obstáculos de la vida civil, y disfrutar juntos de un interesante pasatiempo... después de todo, siguen siendo adolescentes
1. Conociendo al Equipo

Disclaimers: Éste fic es escrito con personajes totalmente ficticios, cualquier nombre que pueda sonar de la vida real es pura coincidencia. Es un fic straight shota, si no les gusta la temática les sugiero no leerlo, eviten dejar reviews, anónimos o bajo cuenta, con críticas o comentarios desagradables.

Los Chippendudes

Conociendo al Equipo

En un cuarto oscuro, se oían los aplausos y voces emocionadas, aparentemente unicamente femeninas, que aparentemente esperaban a que empezara un espectáculo; Aún con la escasa luz, se notaba que había casa llena, y que el público parecían ser chicas con edades que oscilaban entre los trece años y sus veintes. Finalmente se encendieron reflectores, iluminándose un escenario en cuyo fondo se veían las que parecían columnas griegas a medio derribar o ya de plano caídas, y un se oyó un sonido de bocinas encendiéndose.

─Muy bien, señoritas, llegó el momento que todas esperaban, para su disfrute, y su deleite, los chicos que las emocionarán hasta el paraíso, prepárense para deleitarse con: ¡Los Chippenboys!─ se oyó que anunciaba la voz de un chico joven. Ante el anuncio las chicas literalmente se volvieron locas de emoción.

(N/a: Pongan ésta canción en Youtube para escuchar la canción watch?v=AER3Zg5S200).

Ni bien empezó a sonar la música, de un lado del escenario empezaron a salir un grupo de nueve chicos, todos al parecer de trece años, todos, pulcramente peinados y vestidos igual con sacos pingüino que apenas les tapaban el pecho, shorts de spandex que les llegaban a las rodillas, medias negras, botines negros, y cuellos de camisa y corbatas de lazo rojas en el cuello, poniéndose en fila india y con los brazos extendidos.

El grupo era conformado por un chico escuálido de piel blanca, pelo color paja medio largo y ojos marrones; otro era un chico esbelto de pelo negro largo, piel pálida y ojos azules con ligeras ojeras; un chico de piel morena, pelo oscuro corto con mechas rojas, ojos ámbar y cuerpo atlético; un chico esbelto de piel clara, rubio de pelo degradado, ojos verdes, pendientes de diamantes en las orejas y pecas; un chico esbelto de piel canela, nariz ligeramente ancha, pelo negro corto, ojos negros y arracadas en la oreja izquierda; otro era un chico negro de cuerpo atlético de labios gruesos, nariz ancha, pelo castaño corto y ojos marrones ; otro era un chico de cuerpo escuálido de piel morena bronceada, pelo negro corto y ojos marrones; un chico esbelto de pelo rubio corto que se notaba era teñido, piel clara y ojos miel; y finalmente un chico moreno de pelo negro corto, cuerpo esbelto atlético y ojos marrones.

Una vez reunidos los nueve en fila, se doblaron hacia el frente, como queriendo tocar las puntas de sus pies, para luego arrodillarse, moviendo los hombros, y con eso empezaron una rutina que incluía hacer piruetas, mover las caderas con las manos en la nuca, dar la espalda al público para abrazarse y acariciarse ellos mismos, como si se besaran apasionadamente con una chica imaginaria, para luego hacer movimientos hacia delante y detrás con brazos y pelvis, y luego ponerse de cuatro en circulo, y mientras hacían movimientos de cadera en esa posición se turnaban para ponerse en el centro del circulo y moverse independientemente.

Para terminar el acto, los chicos se juntaron en la parte de atrás del escenario, se entrelazaron de brazos, dando unos pasos rápidos en sus lugares, para luego todavía enganchados de los brazos avanzar hacia adelante del escenario dando pasos largos y entre lazados, acto seguido soltarse, extendiendo el brazo hacia adelante, hacer unos movimientos pélvicos y proceder a retirarse en fila, aunque el de pelo paja, el pecoso de pelo rubio degradado y el chico negro se salieron de la fila retrocediendo, para darse la vuelta y hacer un par de lagartijas, para luego levantarse, pasarse una mano por el cabello y repetir el movimiento que hicieron anteriormente, antes de reincorporarse a la fila y retirarse junto al resto, despidiéndose todos con la mano mientras salían, ante los gritos y aplausos de las chicas.

─No se alteren chicas, los chicos aún darán sus actuaciones en solitario, pero eso sí, necesitan descansar y prepararse, mientras disfruten de su servidor DJ Ampere─ declaró el DJ, antes de empezar con una mezcla de música que hizo que las muchachas empezaran a bailar en sus asientos, al tiempo que drones de servicio les traían bebidas y botanas al parecer para pasar el tiempo en lo que empezaba la siguiente función.

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban de las botanas que se les daba durante el descanso, los nueve chicos se metían a un camerino, mientras festejaban y se felicitaban los unos a los otros por una abertura exitosa, mientras se sentaban en los bancos del camerino dispuestos para que ellos descansaran, y se disponían a quitarse los atuendos con los que habían bailado y el brillo corporal que se habían puesto en el pecho.

─¿Luego del descanso a quién le toca pasar al escenario en solitario?─ preguntó el muchacho negro, sacando de un mini bar una lata de refresco. El chico rubio pecoso dio un rápido vistazo al celular.

─Primero va Eliseo, ¿tú apartaste el traje de policía?─ preguntó a su amigo, quien sonrió mostrando sus dientes ligeramente chuecos.

─Pues, ¿qué te digo? Es el que me favorece más─ declaró el chico ligeramente apenado.

─¿No será porque está esa linda mayorcita que dijo que te ves sexy con el? Con la que ya nos has dicho que te gustaría darte una carga─ preguntó el de mechas rojas divertido, haciendo movimientos pélvicos mientras hacía como que sostenía un objeto imaginario.

─Cállate, Dante, que con trabajo conseguimos que tú dejes que uno de nosotros use el de bombero─ declaró el rubio teñido casi riéndose, sacándoles risas al de mechas rojas y al resto.

El grupo conformado por Mateo Martínez (el de pelo castaño paja), Michel Rica (el pelinegro de ojos azules), Dante Suárez (el moreno de mechas rojas), Santiago Carreras (el rubio pecoso), Carlos Del Valle (el de piel canela y nariz ancha), Lucas Burdeos (el muchacho negro), Eliseo Acuña (el escuálido de piel bronceada), Damian D'Carat (el rubio teñido) y Ricardo Casagrande (el esbelto atlético), conocidos colectivamente como los Chippenboys, eran un grupo de amigos que en una de sus tantas juntadas se les había ocurrido formar un grupo de baile para el entretenimiento de chicas de distintas edades, llegando a admitir muchachas que ya estaban en sus veintes, proyecto para el cual contaban con la ayuda de los padres de Ricardo, Santiago, Dante y Mateo, además de su amigo Seiya Ongaku, un chico asiático fanático de la música quien los ayudaba como DJ para sus presentaciones.

─Chicos, chicos, ¡Chicos!─ llamó Mateo, cortando las risas de sus amigos quienes se detuvieron al ver que estaba viendo el celular─ tenemos una situación, un robo al banco del centro de la ciudad─ explicó el muchacho a sus amigos, mostrándoles la transmisión en vivo de lo que parecía ser un robo a un banco, donde se veía a lo que parecía una mujer esbelta, morena de ojos marrones y de pelo castaño en cascada, vestida con top, falda de mezclilla y botas, a quien las balas de los oficiales no tocaban pues éstas literalmente se derretían al estar a unos metros de ella, y un hombre con aspecto de motociclista, de piel pálida con un mohicano gris y ojos grises, que atacaba a la policía con golpes que rompían el concreto.

─Caldera y Puño Férreo─ dijo Ricardo viendo a la pareja.

─¿No trabajaban esos dos con el resto del Equipo de Demolición?─ preguntó Santiago confundido.

─Imagino que ellos dirían que no están unidos por la cadera─ declaró Michel divertido.

─Bueno, caballeros, creo que tenemos trabajo─ empezó a decir Mateo, mientras se levantaba.

─Wow, perate, perate, carnal─ dijo Damian, tomando al chico de los hombros─ creo que deberíamos dejar que los héroes profesionales se encarguen de esos dos─ declaró el chico ligeramente preocupado.

─Además, como que llamaría la atención que cancelemos la función cuando apenas hicimos la entrada─ agregó Eliseo, encogiéndose de hombros. Lucas se carcajeó por lo que el pelinegro había dicho.

─No manches, Eliseo, tú sólo quieres poder echarte a esa mayorcita a la que le gustas de policía─ declaró el muchacho negro divertido. Mateo pasó de largo el pequeño dialogo.

─Santi, después de Eliseo, ¿quién va de ir en solitario?─ preguntó a su amigo rubio, quien de inmediato se puso a revisar la respuesta en su celular.

─Primero va Eliseo, luego Carlos, después Lucas, Damian, tú, Michel, yo, Dante y Ricardo─ citó el muchacho, revisando la información en su celular.

─Y los shows duran aproximadamente unos seis minutos, ¿me equivoco?─ preguntó el de pelo paja a sus compañeros.

─Cinco, seis minutos más o menos─ declaró Michel tras contar mentalmente ayudándose de sus dedos.

─Pues qué fácil, Eliseo, Carlos, Lucas y Damian entretienen al público mientras Michel, Santi, Dante, Ricardo y yo nos encargamos de esos dos, con la media hora que dura el acto de Seiya, y los veinte, veinticinco minutos que nos compran ustedes, vamos y acabamos rápido con ellos─ declaró el chico de pelo paja frotándose las manos.

─Repito, deberíamos dejarle esto a los profesionales─ declaró Damian, torciendo el gesto poco convencido.

─Hablamos de Caldera, todos aquí sabemos cómo someterla casi sin esfuerzo─ declaró Mateo divertido.

─¿La vieja confiable?─ preguntó Michel, pareciendo emocionado.

─La vieja confiable, compadre─ confirmó Mateo sonriendo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al pelinegro.

─¿Pues qué esperamos, bola de maricas? Tenemos una misión que cumplir─ declaró el chico emocionado al tiempo que, para nula sorpresa de sus amigos, su cuerpo empezaba a volverse invisible, mientras que la ropa con la que había salido a bailar empezaba a volar por el cuarto.

Los Chippenboys tenían un secreto, uno que muy pocas personas fuera de sus grupos de confianza sabían, y era que los nueve eran aspirantes a superhéroes, todos estudiantes de la Academia Superior, lugar donde se conocieron, algunos hijos de superhéroes queriendo seguir los pasos de sus padres, otros hijos de villanos retirados queriendo seguir un camino diferente al de sus progenitores, y otros hijos de personas comunes y corrientes, sin poderes, queriendo demostrar que un héroe no viene de un gran linaje sino de una gran persona; juntos eran el equipo de superhéroes más joven en la Ciudad de México: los Chippendudes (cosa que demostraba que los civiles parecían no notar ciertas coincidencias). Con una mirada de Mateo, Carlos activó una aplicación en su celular, que hizo que el amplio armario donde guardaban los atuendos con los que bailaban se moviera, mostrando un armario oculto donde guardaban los trajes con los que salían a hacer deber de superhéroes.

Mateo agarró y se puso una camisa blanca ajustada estilo halter, corbata de lazo negra, puños de camisa en las muñecas, hot pants negros de mezclilla, botines de deporte negros y un antifaz negro, además de desarreglarse el cabello de forma que un mecho le tapara uno de sus ojos marrones; Ricardo se puso una camisa blanca ajustada estilo halter, corbata de lazo azul, puños de camisa en las muñecas, hot pants negros de licra, botines negros de deporte y antifaz azul; Dante se vistió con camisa blanca ajustada a botones sin mangas, corbata de lazo roja, puños de camisa en las muñecas, pantalones negros de spandex, botines negros de deporte y antifaz rojo; Santi se puso una camisa blanca ajustada estilo halter, corbata de lazo amarilla, puños de camisa en las muñecas, hot pants negros de spandex, tenis de deporte amarillos y antifaz amarillo; y una fuerza invisible, que los chicos sabían de antemano era Michel, sencillamente agarró un cuello blanco de camisa, una corbata de lazo azul, puños de camisa también blancos y botines negros de deporte, que en conjunto eran todo lo que permitía a los otros saber dónde se encontraba el chico pelinegro.

─Antes de irnos─ dijo Santiago de pronto, abriendo el mini-bar que tenían en el cuarto de descanso una botella deportiva, llena de un liquido blancuzco, que recibía un tono amarillo apagado dado el color del plástico de la botella. El rubio dio un buen trago a la botella, y una energía eléctrica empezó a rodearlo─ Los veo allá─ declaró el chico mientras que a una velocidad vertiginosa devolvía la botella al mini-bar y acto seguido salía del cuarto por la entrada que les permitía salir del edificio sin pasar por el escenario.

─Bueno, Ricardo, Dante, Michel, ya oyeron al chico veloz, tenemos trabajo─ declaró Mateo para acto seguido salir del cuarto por la misma puerta por la que Santiago había salido corriendo, seguido por los otros tres.

Mientras tanto, Caldera y Puño Férreo terminaban de robar el banco, metiendo el botín en un auto que una vez subieron los dos el hombre roquero condujo a toda velocidad, no sin antes la mujer se asegurara de derretir los neumáticos de las patrullas de policía. Tras veinte minutos de conducción rápida, al parecer sin hacer reparo en el limite de velocidad o en el tráfico, lo que llevó en más de una vez durante su huida a casi causar un accidente, o atropellar peatones, llegaron a su escondite por el momento, un almacén abandonado, donde bajaron del auto, Puño Férreo llevando en cada brazo las bolsas con el botín.

─¿Y decía Bola Demoledora que no podríamos robar el banco nosotros solos?─ declaró Caldera divertida mientras giraba sobre su eje, haciendo levantar su falda evidenciando que no llevaba ropa interior. Puño Férreo no pudo evitar carcajearse por lo bajo.

─Sí no te conociera, Caldera, diría que te gusta exhibir que te gusta llevar la papaya al aire─ declaró el mohicano con picardía en la voz.

─¿Qué te digo? Me gusta que se mantenga fresca, tal vez incluso luego me gaste mi parte en irme de antro, tal vez conseguirme uno o dos acompañantes─ declaró la morena relamiéndose los labios.

─Recuerda que los otros seguro querrán una parte─ declaró Puño Férreo, cruzándose de brazos.

─Y yo quiero que Impacto no sea un desperdicio de hombre prefiriendo chicos jóvenes, pero ambos tendremos que resignarnos─ replicó Caldera desdeñosamente.

─Me cuesta creer que no seas homofóbica─ declaró el de pelo grisáceo con acidez.

─Porque no lo soy, sólo me molesta que pedazote de hombre prefiera culos de chamacos de prepa en vez de reventar éste coñazo que me cargo─ declaró la mujer volteándose a ver a su compañero mientras se doblaba hacia adelante y levantándose la falda, como queriendo enseñar su vagina al aire─ lo que daría porque me meta ese enorme pedazo de...─ empezó a decir, cuando de la nada dejó de hablar, cambiando su expresión de malicia a una de sorpresa, cambiando su expresión de sorpresa a una de éxtasis total, cosa que sorprendió más a su compañero.

─¿Qué te pasa?─ preguntó Puño Férreo bastante extrañado al ver que su compañera se había quedado callada─ ¿Caldera?─ volvió a preguntar, al ver que ella empezaba a abrir los ojos y la boca, sólo para recibir de respuesta un sonoro gemido de placer. Al mirar más de cerca, vio que la mujer se encontraba en una posición en que estaba con las manos estiradas hacia atrás, como si alguien la estuviera sujetando de las muñecas, y moviéndose de atrás para adelante, lo que le permitió comprender qué sucedía: alguien se la estaba cogiendo. Alguien invisible.

─Vaya, Desaparecido, había oído por ahí que ya tenías una esposa, no sabía que fueras capaz de ponerle el cuerno─ declaró el villano de atuendo roquero divertido, preparándose para lanzar sus poderosos puñetazos contra el héroe invisible.

Pero antes de dar un paso, una saeta color amarillo salió de la nada y corrió alrededor de él, creando un vórtice el cual lo envolvió y le impidió avanzar, vórtice que se disipó justo a tiempo para que el criminal recibiera una bola de fuego que lo impactó en el pecho y lo catapultó a varios metros, y al levantar la mirada mientras se levantaba vio a cuatro chicos, un chico de mechas rojas, uno de pelo oscuro, otro rubio pecoso y otro de pelo paja, los cuatro vestidos con una… interesante versión de trajes de gala.

─Vaya, vaya, ahora resulta que Desaparecido recibe la ayuda de niños─ declaró divertido al tiempo que se ponía de pie─ ¿No están muy chicos para meterse en asuntos de héroes y villanos, chamacos?─ preguntó divertido tronándose los nudillos.

─¿Por qué no atacas y lo descubres, vejete ridículo?─ preguntó divertido el muchacho de pelo paja, haciéndole un movimiento de provocación al villano.

Puño Férreo, siendo un hombre de mecha corta, se sintió ofendido por el comentario del chico, furioso se lanzó contra él, preparando sus puños para romperle el esternón de un puñetazo, no importándole que a quien pensaba despedazar fuera un niño. Incluso pensaba que la idea de haber asesinado a un chamaco haría que su reputación en el bajo mundo despegara, tal vez hasta podría convencer a Impacto y Sierra de que él sería mejor líder del Equipo de Demolición que el barril de grasa de Bola Demoledora.

Pero su confianza se convirtió en sorpresa cuando, al dar el golpe, sólo oyó el típico sonido de impacto, pero ni sintió su puño atravesar el órgano, el hueso o siquiera la piel, y al levantarse el polvo generado por el impacto vio que en lugar del muchachito escuálido al que le había lanzado el puñetazo se encontraba uno que tenía su misma cara, su mismo cabello, su mismo atuendo, pero con la musculatura de un fisicoculturista.

─Tonto─ declaró el ahora musculoso chico con burla, antes de propinarle un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar, recibiendo mientras caía bolas de fuego de las que apenas con sus brazos se pudo defender.

Cuando aterrizó, y se levantó no sin dificultades, se encontró cara a cara con el chico de pelo oscuro, quien le sonrió divertido antes de plantarle un puñetazo, el cual Puño Férreo no pudo devolver pues cuando intentó hacerle lo mismo que intentó hacerle al otro chico fue como si intentara golpear el aire, pues su puño traspasó al chico como si fuera un fantasma, cosa que le permitió a éste seguir propinándole puñetazos libremente hasta volver a hacerlo caer.

─¡Caldera, una ayudita por aquí seria apreciada!─ declaró el roquero furioso, viendo fastidiado como su compañera parecía perdida en su mundo, siendo follada por un amante invisible.

─Creo que Invisible hace un buen trabajo manteniendo ocupada a tu compañera─ declaró el chico de pelo paja divertido. Las manos de Caldera se juntaron como si algo las uniera y una mano se hizo visible, levantando el pulgar con gesto afirmativo, antes de volver a desaparecer. El villano de puños fuertes apretó los dientes con furia.

─Oye, Contraataque, creo que es hora de que terminemos con ésto─ sugirió el chico de pelo rubio.

─Tú lo has dicho, Santi Veloz, ¡Fuego Candente, Espíritu, Maniobra Ocho!─ declaró el musculoso chico, y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

El chico rubio, que ahora Puño Férreo sabía se hacía llamar Santi Veloz, empezó a correr a su alrededor, volviendo a crear el vórtice, pero dado que ahora se mantenía a cierta distancia para evitar los poderosos brazos del criminal; por su parte el ahora conocido como Fuego Candente le lanzaba varias bolas de fuego que finalmente lo derribaron; y para hacer más difícil su situación el que se hacía intangible, el que era conocido como Espíritu, salió del piso y lo sujetó del piso antes de volver a hundirse, atrapando sus brazos bajo el concreto hasta los hombros, impidiéndole mover los brazos, y lo peor fue ver al que obviamente era el líder, el tal Contraataque, bajando de un gran saldo con dirección hacia él. De milagro el golpe no lo impactó a él, sino al piso delante de él, pero con la bastante fuerza para catapultarlo hacia una pared a varios metros, lo bastante fuerte para noquearlo, dando por terminada la pelea.

Viendo triunfales cómo el criminal yacía noqueado en el piso, Contraataque, Santi Veloz, Fuego Candente y Espíritu chocaron las palmas orgullosos de haber vencido un villano como Puño Férreo, que si bien era un villano más bien de mediana dificultad, como el resto del equipo de Demolición, tampoco era uno de sus compañeros de la Academia Superior fingiendo ser un villano para un ejercicio. Un sonoro gemido llamó su atención, y al voltear vieron que Invisible, ahora visible, mostrando que estaba totalmente desnudo, seguía cogiéndose a Caldera, a quien ya le había subido el top, con sus grandes pechos al aire, los cuales el pelinegro ya se encontraba acariciando.

─Oigan, maricones, ¿van a unirse a la fiesta o sólo yo voy a aprovechar que ya puedo hacer esto por gusto y no sólo para distraerla?─ preguntó el chico divertido, sin dejar de hacer el mete-saca. Los demás se miraron entre sí.

─No sé ustedes, pero yo le entro, llevo rato usando la imagen de Michel dándole caña a la vieja esa para darme cuerda y tengo que bajar ésto─ dijo Fuego Candente, lo bastante bajo para asegurarse de que Caldera no escuchara que llamó a Invisible por su nombre de civil, mientras se jalaba el pantalón de spandex, mostrando la erección que cargaba, la cual sacudió un poco a los lados mientras caminaba hacia la pareja.

─Yo le entro, digo ya tenemos a Puño Férreo vencido y bien noqueado y tal parece que Caldera tampoco dará mucha pelea así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar que Invisible ya la tiene sometida?─ preguntó Santi Veloz casi atropelladamente, al parecer debido a su velocidad, mientras igualmente con mucha velocidad se despojaba de su short de licra mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se hallaban sus amigos.

Mateo y Ricardo observaron cómo Santiago y Dante se unían a Michel, en caso de ellos poniendo a Caldera a practicarles sexo oral, cosa a lo que la criminal ni se resistió. Matías no pudo evitar pensar que sus amigos tenían razón sobre que deberían aprovechar que Caldera justo en ese momento parecía totalmente sumisa, al parecer dispuesta a rendirse con tal de tener tantas pollas alrededor. El chico de pelo color paja miró al moreno, y fue cuando notó que había una lucecita brillando en su corbata de moño; una lucecita que él y el resto del equipo conocían bastante bien.

─¿Estás grabando, cabrón?─ preguntó, ligeramente molesto de que el otro chico realmente hubiera activado la cámara oculta que él y Damian ocultaban en sus corbatas, justamente las tenían para ese tipo de situaciones; a veces perturbaba lo ocurrentes que el chico intangible y el chico capaz de volverse diamante.

─¿Crees que iba a desaprovechar, Capitán?─ preguntó Espíritu divertido mientras se dirigía hacia la pequeña orgía, también despojándose de su short de licra al tiempo que lo hacía.

Mateo veía a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo mientras éstos gozaban haciendo suya a Caldera (Michel acababa de eyacular y le había cedido el turno a Santi para penetrar a la villana, mientras el pelinegro volvía a ponerse su indumentaria y volvía a hacerse invisible. Sabiendo que no hacer lo mismo que sus amigos sería ser el pendejo más grande de la historia de México, decidió sacarse su short de mezclilla, mostrando (modestia aparte) que era el más grande del grupo con diecisiete centímetros de largo.

Se acercó al grupo, viendo como la mujer morena era penetrada por Santi al tiempo que alternaba entre masturbar y practicarle felación a Ricardo y Dante, y literalmente restregó su hombría delante de Caldera, a la cual le brillaron los ojos al ver el miembro del muchacho, y con todo y tener a los otros tres chicos a su alrededor se lanzó a devorar el miembro del ahora musculoso chico, sacándole un sonoro gemido de placer. Mateo sonrió divertido mientras chocaba puños con Dante y Ricardo, quienes ahora eran masturbados por la villana, y con Santi, quien se encontraba dándole caña mientras la penetraba aprovechando su velocidad, cosa que Caldera parecía apreciar.

Tras unos minutos Santi finalmente se corrió, saliendo del interior de la mujer y recogiendo su short del suelo y poniéndoselo a toda velocidad, para luego al parecer chocar puños con el puño flotante de Michel, el cual sólo había hizo visible su mano para felicitar a su compañero por la hazaña.

Una vez que la vagina de Caldera estuvo disponible, Dante no se hizo esperar y tomó su turno para hacer suya a la villana licuefactora, penetrándola con fuerza y sacándole un gemido sonoro y ligeramente de dolor; Mateo y Ricardo adivinaron rápidamente que era porque debido a cómo funcionan los poderes de su amigo de mechas rojas, seguramente sus palmas generaban bastante calor. Mientras el chico pirokinético penetraba a la morena, el de pelo paja y el pelinegro se dedicaban a recibir sexo oral de ésta. Tras diez minutos, en los que Caldera soltaba gemidos de placer y dolor mientras que los dedos con los que Dante le atenazaba los glúteos básicamente echaban humo, el muchacho soltó su carga dentro de la mujer.

El siguiente en tomar turno fue Ricardo, quien sólo por diversión le dio una fuerte nalgada a Caldera, haciéndola soltar un gemido ligeramente adolorido pues aún se mostraban las quemaduras causadas por los dedos calientes de Dante, antes de penetrarla, agarrando los aún adoloridos glúteos de la mujer morena antes de un mete-saca lento y profundo, que en cada metida el muchacho apretaba tanto su pelvis como podía, casi como si Espíritu intentara llegar hasta el útero de Caldera con su miembro, cosa que Mateo por su parte hacía con la boca de ésta. Finalmente tras cinco minutos de vaivén, Ricardo soltó su semilla en el interior de la villana.

Mateo, viendo cómo su amigo pelinegro se volvía a poner la licra, decidió aprovechar y reclamó el último turno, penetrando a Caldera con la misma fuerza con la que lo hizo Dante, cosa que le sacó un fuerte gemido a la villana dado para su ya adolorida vagina un miembro que encima era el más grande de los cinco que la habían bombardeado en los últimos tres cuartos de hora, y más cuando no espero nada tras entrar de golpe para empezar el mete-saca que de plano la dejó con los ojos en blanco, que de no ser porque el chico de pelo paja la sujetaba de las muñecas se hubiera desplomado en el piso.

Santiago, Dante, Ricardo y un invisible Michel, quienes ya se terminaban de poner los pantalones (excepto por el chico invisible) contemplaban cómo el que era técnicamente el líder de los Chippendudes sometía a Caldera con la habilidad de un profesional. El chico intangible, tras ajustar la cámara oculta en su corbata de lazo, y buscando expresar su admiración por Mateo, alzó su puño en dirección hacia sus demás amigos, quienes con una sonrisa no dudaron en chocar puños con él, Michel haciendo visible su mano para participar en el choque de puños.

Finalmente, tras diez minutos de mete-saca intenso, Mateo sintió que llegaba a su orgasmo, por lo que sujetándose con fuerza a los pechos de Caldera, causando que su miembro entrara más en el útero de la criminal, soltó cinco fuertes disparos de esperma en su interior. Una vez alcanzado su orgasmo, Mateo soltó a Caldera, quien se desplomó en el piso, agotada, adolorida, pero con una expresión de satisfacción total, con los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa satisfecha. Mateo, que se recuperaba de su propio orgasmo, se volvió a poner su short de mezclilla mientras se dirigía a sus amigos, chocando el puño con los cuatro que lo miraban sonrientes.

─¿Ya llamamos a la policía?─ preguntó Mateo al resto, viendo a Puño Férreo y a Caldera ambos ya fuera de combate, uno por el golpe recibido y otra por el orgasmo provocado.

─La llamamos hace como cinco minutos, de hecho no deben tardar nada en llegar─ declaró Santiago, mostrando uno de los gemelos de los puños de camisa que usaba en las muñecas, que más que tal era un transmisor para avisar a las autoridades.

─Pues vámonos haciendo menos, igual ya mero se nos termina el tiempo para volver al almacén antes de que nos toque a nosotros─ declaró el chico de pelo paja dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera del escondite.

Unos diez minutos después, los chico chicos, medio agitados, incluso Santi a quien durante la pelea se le había acabado el_ combustible_, llegaban al almacén donde hacían sus shows de baile. Siendo recibidos por Mónica Dulce, una bella muchacha en sus tardíos veintes de piel clara, ojos verdes y rizos rubios, quien para los de afuera sólo era la modista que hacía los atuendos que los Chippenboys usaban en el escenario durante sus actuaciones las cuales también organizaba, pero para éstos y sus familias era también quien había diseñado sus atuendos como los Chippendudes, usando materiales a los que sólo los que diseñaban ropa para superhéroes tenían acceso.

─¿Dónde carajos estaban? Damian justo terminó su acto, y aunque le pedí a Seiya que nos comprara algo de tiempo, a menos que quieras que las chicas se aburran, Mateo, te me vas desvistiendo pero para ayer─ declaró la rubia mientras le arrojaba el atuendo que usaría para su show en solitario. El chico de pelo paja no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, pues si bien Mónica era estricta con ellos era porque sabía cuánto les gustaba hacer el acto de los Chippenboys y que necesitaban echarle tantas ganas como en la Academia Superior.

─Espera, Mateo, creo que olvidas algo─ declaró Michel, quien se veía atrevido usando su traje de héroe estando visible. El de pelo color paja vio que tenía colgando de un dedo un aro de cuero con un pequeño cuadrado de plástico en un lado; fue cuando vio que todavía tenía músculos producto de su poder.

─Chingada madre, el Inhibidor─ rezongó el muchacho fastidiado─ me choca usar esa madre─ declaró; el aparato que Michel le ofrecía justamente era un collar Inhibidor, diseñado para anular los superpoderes.

─Pues sí, compadre, pero las chicas sospecharían que en el baile de apertura apenas tenías músculos por la testo y de golpe eres Alexis Minauro─ declaró Dante poniéndole una mano en el hombro con comprensión.

Mateo, con todo y lo fastidiado que estaba por usar el collar, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar la mención de su amigo del joven boxeador brasileño que en su Instantegraf presumía de tener novias que incluso incluían muchachas mayores, y no teniendo más opción que darle la razón a su amigo pirokinético tomó el collar de la mano de Michel y se dirigió a cambiarse para su show.

Cinco minutos después, durante los cuales DJ Ampere, o sea Seiya, entretuvo a las asistentes con una de sus mejores mezclas hasta el momento, acompañado de un show de luces, luego de decir que habían tenido unas "dificultades técnicas" y que el show en solitario que seguía empezaría en breve, Mónica se acercó al muchacho asiático y le susurró algo al oído y éste asintió.

─Muy bien, hermosas, ustedes fueron pacientes y esa paciencia ya tiene su premio, aquí lo tienen, el siguiente de nuestros jóvenes galanes, él es: ¡Mateo!─ anunció el chico, y las chicas del público aplaudieron y gritaron emocionadas ante el anuncio.

(N/a: es ésta canción de Youtube watch?v=L6h3kPcUIHI)

Las luces se encendieron en un espectáculo estroboscópico, en el que destacaba un reflector en el escenario donde se encontraba Mateo, vistiendo un overol de tirantes de mezclilla deslavado, que apenas tapaba su entrepierna y su estómago, un collar de cuero ajustado en su cuello, un casco de construcción, guantes de lana y botas de trabajo cafés. Las chicas gritaron ante la visión.

Ni bien empezó a sonar la música, el muchacho empezó a moverse animadamente, acariciando su bulto sobre el overol invitando a pensar que no llevaba ropa interior, haciendo uso de sus músculos naturales, ya fuera flexionando sus brazos y acariciándose el pecho, aprovechando cada momento en que sus dos manos se encontraban en su pecho deshacía los broches de los tirantes del overol, dejando expuesto su estómago por el cual pasó sus manos enguantadas. Hizo un baile increíble al ritmo de la música, para finalizar haciendo pose flexionando un brazo, sacándoles gritos emocionados a las chicas. Las luces se apagaron mientras las chicas seguían ovacionando al chico de pelo paja mientras éste se bajaba del escenario, y estaba por llegar a donde estaban los camerinos cuando sintió una mano sujetarlo del brazo; al voltear se encontró con una pelinegra de al parecer dieciocho años, bastante guapa, no más alta que él esbelta y de ojos marrones, vestida de blusa de tirantes y jeans.

─Disculpa, ¿es verdad que ustedes….?─ la chica parecía no saber cómo terminar su pregunta, como si tuviera pena, y Mateo no pudo evitar sonreír, entendiendo lo que quería preguntar.

─Claro, si gustas sígueme─ ofreció el muchacho tomándola de la mano, y dirigiéndola hacia los camerinos.

Una vez en los camerinos, Mateo guió a la muchacha por una puerta casi al lado de donde entraron, y tras caminar por un estrecho túnel llegaron a lo que parecía un patio interior redondo, alrededor del cual había unas nueve puertas, y la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar rechinidos y voces hablando y hasta gritando de excitación detrás de las que tenían escrito "Eliseo", "Carlos", "Lucas" y "Damian" en éstas, lo que permitía adivinar fácilmente qué ocurría detrás de éstas.

Finalmente llegaron a una que tenía el nombre del chico pelipaja escrito, y Mateo la abrió, guiándola a una habitación que tenía techo de ventanas, al parecer con película reflectiva para evitar que alguien pudiera ver dentro de la habitación, con pesas, algunos pósters de chicas y algunos muebles, destacando una cama con sabanas rojas. La chica estaba impresionada por lo que veía.

─¿Vives aquí?─ preguntó impresionada. Mateo no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

─Algo así, para la versión oficial para nuestros padres, nosotros usamos las habitaciones para pasar la noche cuando necesitamos estudiar juntos o tenemos una presentación al día siguiente, pero en secreto también las usamos para… atender a algunas chicas que vienen a vernos─ explicó Mateo, mientras la abrazaba y aprovechaba para estrujarle una nalga sobresaltándola; naturalmente omitió que también usaban la casa interior como cuartel de los Chippendudes, así como que no todos los padres desconocían que le deban_ ese _uso a las habitaciones.

Aceptando la explicación, la muchacha, rodeó el cuello de Mateo con los brazos y empezó a darle besos en la boca, los cuales pasaron a ser un beso más apasionado al tiempo que el muchacho la abrazaba por la cintura. El de pelo color paja rompió el beso sólo para terminar de sacarse el overol, impresionando a la chica no sólo al ver que en efecto el chico no llevaba ropa interior, sino en el tamaño de su miembro, el cual ni dudó en lanzarse a devorar, sacándole al chico un gemido de placer. La chica estimuló el miembro de Mateo por unos minutos hasta que sintió cómo crecía, y al sacarla de su boca vio que si de por sí dormida se veía grande, despierta se veía grandísima. Mateo no pudo evitar reírse ante cómo la muchacha veía su hombría embobada.

La hizo levantarse y le retiró la blusa, y aprovechó volver a besarla para abrirle el sostén y bajarle hasta quitarle tanto los jeans como las bragas, dejándola más expuesta que él. Aprovechando que ella era más pequeña que él y pesaba poco, Mateo hizo uso de su fuerza natural, o sea la que tenía sin hacer uso de sus poderes, para levantarla en forma nupcial y llevarla a la cama, donde aprovechó para estimularla con su boca, haciendo que ella soltara varios gemidos mientras se acariciaba los pechos. Cuando estuvo lo bastante húmeda se acomodó de forma que quedaran cara a cara, y poco a poco la fue penetrando, disfrutando de las expresiones de placer conforme entraba en su interior, y una vez que estuvo completamente dentro esperó a que se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior antes de empezar un vaivén de mete-saca, de sacarla hasta sólo tener la punta dentro de ella para luego volver a meterla completa.

Mateo no se tentó el corazón, pues sabía que la chica era lo bastante mayor para ya estar bastante acostumbrada al vaivén rudo, la puso de lado, sujetó a la chica del glúteo y empezó a darle con fuerza y velocidad, sacándole gemidos de placer a la chica, quien se aferraba con fuerza a la sabana roja a causa de la excitación de ser tan violentamente penetrada; luego alargó el brazo y agarró del cuello a Mateo, haciéndolo acercarse y ponerlo a chuparle un pecho sin dejar de penetrarla. Finalmente, tras unos veinte minutos de faena, Mateo tuvo un fuerte orgasmo, soltando fuertes chorros de esperma en el interior de la pelinegra, antes de caer desplomado.

─Bueno, tú ya sabes como me llamo pero, ¿cómo te llamas tú?─ preguntó interesado el de pelo color paja, con la respiración aún agitada por el orgasmo y la faena.

─Puedes llamarme Vivica─ se presentó la pelinegra, igual aun jadeante.

─¿Seguirás viniendo a vernos?─ preguntó Mateo, ligeramente expectante.

─Puedes considerarme tu nueva fan, guapo─ declaró la chica sonriente, sacándole una risa al chico.

Un típico día para el grupo.

Fin

Mi primera historia hecha con personajes completamente originales en vez de lo que técnicamente es un fanfic, hecho más que nada por motivación de mi buen amigo Fire Conejo, espero que sea de su agrado, intentaré actualizar éste y otros trabajos. Les habla BlackRose9213 deseándoles buenos días tardes o noches, sea la hora en que lean éste fic.


	2. Entrenamiento de Rescate

Disclaimers: Éste fic es escrito con personajes totalmente ficticios, cualquier nombre que pueda sonar de la vida real es pura coincidencia. Es un fic straight shota, si no les gusta la temática les sugiero no leerlo, eviten dejar reviews, anónimos o bajo cuenta, con críticas o comentarios desagradables.

Los Chippendudes

Entrenamiento de Rescate

Una mañana de viernes como cualquier otra, y Michel Rica se dirigía a donde él tomaría el autobús a la escuela. El muchacho se sentía ligeramente incómodo aún cuando su atuendo constaba sólo de una camiseta blanca de botones de broche, shorts negros, mocasines negros y sus lentes de montura negra, los cuales realmente no tenían mucha graduación por lo que sólo no podía ver muy lejos sin ellos; la verdad él siempre había sido de andar al natural, aprovechando su invisibilidad para poder hacerlo sin causar revuelo, pero para su mala suerte si lo hacía con la frecuencia que le gustaría (entiéndase siempre) los maestros pensarían que se iba de pinta en vez de ir a clases, y sencillamente hacer saber que se hallaba en el cuarto con sólo hablar siendo invisible haría que los docentes lo obligaran a hacerse visible de nuevo, lo que le causaría sin duda un par de problemas. Mendigos cerrados de mente.

Una vez llegando a donde lo recogería el autobús para ir a la Academia Superior, vio que Eliseo ya se encontraba ahí, junto con otros estudiantes. La verdad su amigo pelinegro se veía curioso con su atuendo que constaba de camisa a botones, jeans, botas de montaña, y una boina negra que casi le recordaba a la del ratoncito de las películas que él veía de niño; a ojos de Michel, Eliseo, cuando iba vestido con algo que no fuera su atuendo de superhéroe o alguno de sus trajes de Chippenboys, parecía sacado de una de esas fotografías antiguas, siendo los jeans y las botas de montaña lo único que mostraba que el chico pelinegro era de su misma época.

─Michel, ¿qué onda, compadre?─ dijo el pelinegro, saludando al otro pelinegro chocando los puños.

─¿Listo para lo de ésta tarde?─ preguntó el de pelo largo divertido.

─Listo para_ andar de flor en flor_─ concordó el otro chico divertido.

Por el inicio de la primavera, los muchachos pensaban hacer una presentación especial para las chicas, como hacían en los meses especiales en el año que llevaban haciendo el acto de baile, y ya se acercaban al primer año de estar haciendo el proyecto de los Chippenboys. Y tal parecía que Mateo y Mónica habían preparado una actuación de entrada que básicamente era tirar la casa por la ventana; los demás estaban seguros que sus fieles fans lo adorarían y hasta conseguirían nuevas.

Finalmente llegó el autobús que los llevaría a la Academia Superior (lo reconocían porque tenía las letras A.S escritas en el cofre), y el par de pelinegros se subió junto con los demás chicos que esperaban. Aunque tuvieron un mal augurio de que tendrían un día pesado al ver estela de humo negro que salía de una ventana de la parte de atrás, que fue confirmado cuando subieron y vieron, sentado en el fondo del vehículo, a un chico escuálido de pelo castaño degradado y peinado con gel hacia atrás, ojos marrones y nariz ancha, vestido con camiseta blanca con logotipo de doble M, jeans ajustados y tenis deportivos, al cual le salia humo de la boca. Iba acompañado de un chico delgado de pelo castaño ondulado, ojos marrones y pecas, vestido con camiseta polo a rayas azules y amarillas, jeans, tenis blancos, gorra con visera hacia atrás y lentes de montura ovalada; un chico de cuerpo delgado atlético, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos marrones, pelo negro y nariz ligeramente grande, vestido de camiseta blanca, jeans y tenis desgastados; un chico de cuerpo delgado atlético piel larga, de pelo rubio largo hasta el cuello y ojos azules, vestido con camiseta azul con motivos de burbujas, jeans negros y zapatillas blancas; y una chica esbelta de pelo color miel, piel clara, ojos marrón claro y pechos medianos, vestida con una blusa blanca con mangas rosas, leggins negros y flat shoes rosas.

Era Maximiliano Maldonado, un compañero de su grupo que para acabarla de fastidiar se sentía el único con material para ser un superhéroe, lo que lo volvía el chico más arrogante de la Academia. Lo que era a ojos de Michel y Eliseo, y del resto de los Chippendudes, era un cretino que usaba a los chicos que reclutaba para su "equipo de superhéroes" para que hicieran todo el trabajo y él se llevara todo el crédito. Los chicos que lo acompañaban eran Ramón Santana (el de pelo ondulado y lentes), hijo del conocido superhéroe Grito con el mismo poder que su padre, Zuberi El-Raddad (el de piel bronceada), un chico hijo de inmigrantes egipcios, Masu Fuentes (el chico de pelo largo), el hijo de la superheroína Sirena, igual que Ramón con el mismo poder que su progenitora, y Estela Bracho (la chica), la que para fastidio de los chicos era la actual novia de Maldonado, y fastidio pues era de las chicas más guapas de la Academia.

─Miren a quién tenemos aquí, a dos de los Chippengays─ declaró el chico de aliento de humo con burla, riéndose de su propio chiste, mientras los otros sólo les mandaron a Michel y Eliseo miradas de saludo y disculpa; los dos sabían, por tal o tal circunstancia, que Ramón, Zuberi, Masu y Estela no compartían la opinión de Max sobre ellos y el resto de sus amigos.

─Si somos gays, ¿por qué conseguimos más chavas que tú, Minimiliano?─ contraatacó Eliseo divertido, moviendo su dedo meñique como haciendo una referencia oculta, haciendo reír a Eliseo y a algunos de los chicos que ya empezaban a sentarse en los asientos del autobús, incluidos los "amigos" del chico de pelo engominado, a quienes éste calló con una mirada dura.

─Eso es sólo porque no ven que hay algo mejor aquí─ declaró el otro muchacho con arrogancia, mientras se levantaba la camiseta, enseñando su cuerpo que a pesar de ser escuálido también tenia una ligera pancita, cosa que para su enfado sólo genero risas burlonas entre los chicos aledaños.

─¿Hablas de algo como esto?─ preguntó Michel con ironía, mientras él y Eliseo también se levantaban las camisas, mostrando sus vientres planos, y que de hecho empezaban a mostrar abdominales, recibiendo chiflidos y vitoreos de parte de los otros chicos en el autobús, principalmente las chicas.

─¡Papis!─ gritó una chica.

─¡A ver cuando se presentan en la escuela!─ secundó otra.

─¡Mucha ropa!─ terció otra, haciendo que las carcajadas estallaran en el autobús. A Maximiliano le hirvió la sangre al ver cómo mientras de él se reían, las chicas hasta babeaban con los dos pelinegros.

─¡A ver, chamacos, nada de andar de exhibiciomistas en el autobús, así que siéntensen pa que nos podamos ir a la escuela!─ gritó el conductor, cortando las risas y haciendo que Michel, Eliseo y los chicos que seguían de pie básicamente correr a los asientos que seguían disponibles.

Una vez todos sentados, y al parecer ya teniendo a todos los que tenía que recoger, el conductor emprendió camino. Pasado un tiempo, el autobús empezó a ir por la que parecía una pista en construcción; una construcción que daba la pinta de haber sido abandonada hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando ya se acercaba al final de la pista en construcción el vehículo aceleró, pero los chicos no parecieron asustarse, al contrario parecían emocionarse, aún cuando el autobús se aproximaba a toda marcha a las barras de seguridad que marcaban el final del camino. Y lo que parecía que iba a pasar seguro tendría que ver con que las barras de detrás de los asientos empezaron a bajar, volviéndose barras de seguridad parecidas a las de los coches de montañas rusas.

Cuando ya parecía que el autobús iba a caer por el puente sin terminar, las barras de seguridad bajaron y si bien el vehículo escolar si se impulso fuera de la seguridad del puente, no se desplomó al vacío pues ni bien dejó de tener pavimento bajo sus llantas, pues antes de tal cosa el autobús desplegó unas alas sobre sus neumáticos, los cuales se guardaron como si fueran un tren de aterrizaje, y en la parte de atrás se abría, mostrando un grupo de turbinas; en unos segundos, el autobús se había convertido en un cohete pequeño que despego con dirección al cielo.

Los chicos dentro del autobús, salvo Maximiliano quien seguía con su cara de pocos amigos y echando humo (literalmente hablando) tras la humillación recibida por Michel y Eliseo, gritaban y hasta alzaban los brazos como si se encontraran en una montaña rusa, emocionados por las subidas y bajadas que hacía el autobús al estar volando cual cohete; a ninguno le preocupaba que algún normal pudiese ver la combinación entre camión escolar y cohete, pues sabían que al momento de despegar el conductor también había activado un sistema que básicamente camuflaba el autobús con el cielo, haciéndolo prácticamente invisible ante los ojos de civiles.

Tras diez minutos de viaje, arribaron a una enorme plataforma que flotaba en pleno cielo, y en dicha plataforma, bajo una cúpula que parecía de luz, se hallaba un extenso terreno con césped verde, campos deportivos, algunos edificios, de los cuales destacaba gran edificio color crema, con varias ventanas, una fachada con columnas, y en dicha fachada había un escudo con la imagen de una estrella de cinco puntas, y que sobre las palabras "Poder, Mente, Habilidad" ostentaba el nombre del lugar: La Academia Superior.

Era una de las mejores escuelas para superhéroes en México, con un sistema anti-gravitacional, campo de fuerza y sistema de camuflaje que la mantenía a salvo no sólo de los supervillanos, sino también de ojos curiosos que intentarían revelar los secretos de la escuela. La verdad era difícil decidir quiénes eran peores, si los villanos que seguramente buscaban destruir la escuela, o los reporteros que de saber dónde se localizaba ésta lo harían de conocimiento público, por no mencionar que seguramente acosarían a maestros y alumnos en sus vidas de civil buscando entrevistas, sin importarles que hacerlo sería revelar sus identidades secretas.

Don Chente, el viejo y regordete conductor del autobús en el que iban los dos pelinegros, aterrizó suavemente y, cuando el autobús-cohete estuvo lo bastante cerca del suelo volvió a bajar los neumáticos y a guardar las alas y los propulsores, por lo que el vehículo tuvo un aterrizaje limpio y que apenas hizo a los chicos dentro tambalearse antes de detenerse completamente, cerca de otros autobuses similares de los que bajaban otros estudiantes. Y entre éstos otros estudiantes estaban Mateo y los demás.

Para los que sabían del proyecto de los chicos como los Chippenboys (o sea básicamente toda la escuela), y sabían lo mucho que a los chicos les gustaba (también básicamente toda la escuela), casi resultaba extraño verlos en sus ropas de calle, tan distintas a los atuendos que usaban en las presentaciones, con Mateo usando una camiseta blanca, hoodie rojo, jeans y tenis blancos; Dante una camiseta negra con motivos de llamas, jeans blancos y botines rojos; Santiago vistiendo una camiseta amarilla, chándal negro con chamarra y tenis blancos con amarillo; Carlos una camisa blanca, jeans azules y tenis negros con blanco; Lucas una camiseta morada, chaqueta de mezclilla, jeans azules y tenis blancos con morado; Damián una camisa blanca a botones, jeans, pajarita y mocasines cafés; y Ricardo una camiseta blanca, shorts de spandex azul y tenis negros de deporte

─¿Qué hay, chicos?─ saludó el de pelo paja a sus amigos pelinegros─ ¿Listos para lo de hoy?─ preguntó, tanto a Michel y Eliseo como al resto de sus compañeros.

─Claro que estamos listos, ya sabes que nacimos listos─ declaró Damián con seguridad.

─Sí sabes que no habla de lo de la presentación de hoy en la tarde, ¿verdad?─ le preguntó Lucas burlón.

─¿Ah, no?─ preguntó el de pelo teñido confundido.

─No, Damián, hablo de que hoy en Educación Física habrá Entrenamiento de Rescate─ señaló el muchacho de pelo color paja. Damián rezongó con fastidio.

─Chingada madre, me choca Entrenamiento de Rescate, el maestro Pedro siempre me pone con oponentes que me pueden cuartear─ declaró el muchacho fastidiado.

El maestro Pedro Roca, también llamado por los alumnos por su antiguo nombre de héroe Piedra, era un como el resto del personal un superhéroe retirado que había vuelto a su vieja alma mater para educar a la próxima generación de héroes, y cabía agregar que era el más estricto con los estudiantes, sobre todo los que él tachaba de "niños de mami" que consideraba poco aptos para el manto de superhéroes, que muy para mala suerte de Damián lo incluía a él, y debido a eso al maestro parecía deleitarse poner al chico contra oponentes con poderes relacionados al sonido, contra los cuales el rubio teñido tenía clara desventaja.

─Tranquilo, se supone que a los que estamos en equipos de más de cinco miembros nos dejarán elegir quiénes del grupo participarán, así que no creo que ese viejo montón de piedras pueda asignarte con alguien con el que tengas desventaja─ le tranquilizó Carlos.

─Casi espero que nos toque con ese hijo de puta de Minimiliano, para ya cerrarle el hocico al vencerlo en la practica─ declaró Michel agriamente.

─¿De nuevo el cabrón?─ preguntó Ricardo.

─Ya sabes cómo es el pinche pito corto, tiene que chingar a los demás para sentirse importante─ le intentó tranquilizar Santiago.

─Claro, como mientras que su jefe se convierte en humo y lanzar humo que puede noquear, derretir, y un montón de cosas chidas, el cabrón sólo puede lanzar humo negro, necesita de algo para sentirse _grande_─ secundó Dante, haciendo el mismo ademán con el meñique que Eliseo, y los nueve se carcajearon por su comentario. Ésta vez fue el sonido del timbre lo que los hizo parar sus risas.

─Bueno, niñas, tenemos Matemáticas, Español, Estudio de Superpoderes y Ciencia Loca antes del descanso y luego Educación Física, así que tenemos toda la mañana para estudiar nuestra estrategia─ declaró Mateo mientras se dirigía al interior de la escuela.

─¡Si, señor!─ dijeron los otros ocho haciendo saludo militar, medio en broma, medio formales, como una forma de asegurar que el chico de pelo para era el líder del grupo, antes de seguirlo al interior de la escuela.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad (cosa que incluía a Lucas, Michel y Ricardo durmiéndose en clase de Matemáticas y Carlos acosando al profesor de Estudio de Superpoderes con sus dudas respecto a los telépatas) y finalmente llegaron al descanso, luego del cual seguiría la clase de Educación Física, y con ella el Entrenamiento de Rescate, y precisamente los muchachos se encontraban en bajo un árbol grande del patio, comiendo sus almuerzos al tiempo en que hablaban de cómo sería su formación.

─Seamos realistas, Piedra debe tener listo a alguien con poderes sónicos en caso de que elijamos a Damián para el ejercicio─ señaló Lucas.

─Eso deja a Ramón, Tatiana, Bruno, Julio, Paco y América, son los únicos en nuestra clase con poderes relacionados al sonido─ agregó Dante.

─Entonces sólo sorprendemos al viejo pedrusco con no elegir a Damián para la practica─ sentenció Santiago.

─Gracias, gracias, amigos─ declaró el muchacho, con un tono cómicamente lastimero, en parte en broma.

─Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir yo, Dante, Lucas, Eliseo y Santiago─ sentenció Mateo.

─Suena lógico, así si nos toca contra el grupo de Maximiliano, Santiago se encarga del humo de éste, Eliseo contrarresta los poderes energéticos de Estela, Dante se encarga de los poderes acuaticos de Masu, y tú y Lucas pueden coordinarse para contrarrestar a Zuberi y Ramón─ analizó Lucas.

─Hablando de Eliseo, ¿dónde está?─ preguntó Carlos al no ver a su amigo presente.

─Ya le había mencionado que podría ser uno de los elegidos para participar en el entrenamiento, y bueno, mientras que a mí me basta con que me golpeen, a Lucas con ponerse bien pedo y a Dante le basta con pensar en chichis, él necesita algo más para activar sus poderes─ señaló Mateo. Los demás asintieron con comprensión.

─Pinche suertudo─ declaró Michel, imaginando lo que su amigo estaría haciendo.

Y no era menos, pues mientras los demás almorzaban, Eliseo se encontraba metido en un almacén ya bastante abandonado, pues en el tiempo que llevaba estudiando jamás había visto a un maestro entrar, con dos chicas esbeltas de pelo rubio, una llevando el suyo atado en coletas y la otra llevando el suyo suelto sobre su espalda, piel clara con pecas y ojos azules, los tres desnudos y las dos chicas turnándose para practicarles sexo oral, mientras que la que esperaba su turno pasaba sus labios por los muslos interiores y el pecho del muchacho.

Las chicas en cuestión eran las gemelas Belinda y Betina Martínez, conocidas también como Bala de Cañón y Catapulta. Cualquiera pensaría que esas dos por separado apenas llegarían a ser asistentes de algún héroe profesional, dado el aparentemente insípido poder de Belinda de convertirse en una pelota, y el de Betina de hacer grandes sus manos (cosa que Eliseo muchas veces había aprovechado), pero juntas eran un dúo bastante eficiente; y no sólo porque las dos eran increíbles para un trío.

─Muy bien, preciosas, no tenemos mucho rato, ¿quién quiere rabo y quién quiere labio?─ preguntó Eliseo a las dos. Para su diversión, las chicas lo decidieron con piedra papel o tijera, siendo Betina la que ganó y no dudo en restregárselo a su hermana en plan juguetón.

Eliseo se recostó en la colchoneta en la que estaban por motivos de comodidad, disfrutando de ver cómo Betina tomaba su rígido miembro de trece centímetros de largo y seis de ancho y se lo acercaba a la entrada de su vulva, antes de bajar lentamente hasta que sus dos pelvis estuvieron conectadas, aunque no pudo disfrutar mucho de la vista pues Belinda casi sin perder tiempo puso su propio sexo en la cara del pelinegro, quien ni corto ni perezoso empezó a lamer la rosada entrada de la rubia de coletas con una experiencia casi de profesional.

Así estuvieron por veinte minutos, con Betina cabalgando el miembro de Eliseo mientras éste le practicaba sexo oral a Belinda, disfrutando de la estrechez de las vulvas de ambas gemelas tanto con su miembro como con su lengua, deleitándose de ver que una ventaja de que esas dos parecían querer compartir incluso sus parejas sexuales hacía que literalmente el cómo se peinaban fuera la única forma de diferenciarlas.

Finalmente el chico sintió que llegaba al orgasmo, así que con cada mano apretó la cadera de cada gemela para ejercer presión de su pelvis contra la vulva de Betina y de su lengua en el interior de Belinda, causando a las dos gemelas tener un orgasmo, y haciendo que él mismo se corriera en el interior de la hermana de pelo suelto, la cual al igual que su hermana se desplomó en la colchoneta en cuanto terminó la faena, mientras Eliseo se levantaba con intención de vestirse. A ninguna le parecía extrañarle que ahora los ojos le brillaban de color blanco.

─Aún quedan diez minutos de descanso, ¿quieren acompañarme a que les piche algo de almorzar?─ ofreció Eliseo mientras terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón.

─Nah, nosotras venimos bien comidas a la escuela─ declaró Betina, mientras se recostaba en la colchoneta, como queriendo descansar.

─Igual ya nos dejaste algo de comer─ declaró Belinda, mientras gateaba hacia su hermana, para acto seguido practicarle sexo oral, para diversión de Eliseo.

─Par de putas─ dijo el chico, sin intención de ser grosero.

─Y a ti te encanta─ declaró Betina entre suspiros, mostrando gusto por el hecho de que su gemela le devorara el sexo con tanta habilidad.

─Lo que me recuerda, que luego de clases me toca a mí, gordiflón─ declaró Belinda, dejando de practicarle sexo oral a su hermana, pero teniendo su boca tan cerca de la vulva de ésta para que la cercanía, así como su aliento, causara vibraciones placenteras en la de pelo suelto.

Eliseo sonrió divertido mientras salía del almacén, acomodándose el paquete mientras salía. Él no era precisamente el más_ largo _del grupo, de hecho en esa área quedaba en último lugar, y era por eso que insistía en depilarse todo el vello púbico para que su miembro no se viera tan corto, pero si podía presumir que era el más ancho, y era esa anches lo que atraía a fanáticas como las gemelas. Y eso era útil con el tipo de poderes que el pelinegro tenía.

Se reunió con sus amigos, quienes no dejaban de bromear sobre la_ buena suerte _que tenía su compañero, claro decir que alguno de los Chippenboys seguía virgen era como decir que el cielo es morado, pero si bien todos habían hecho sus_ travesuras _en la escuela, sólo Eliseo las tenía con bastante frecuencia. Y con esas bromas se pasaron los diez minutos que quedaban del descanso antes del momento decisivo…

Un fuerte pitido hizo callar los murmullos entre los estudiantes agrupados, todos vestidos todavía con su ropa de calle.

─Muy bien, chamacos, como creo ya están enterados, hoy nos toca Entrenamiento de Rescate, primero pasaran los que trabajan en solitario, luego pasarán los equipos, así que los que tienen cinco miembros o más espero hayan elegido a quiénes representarán a sus equipos─ empezó a decir el maestro Pedro, un hombre de ojos grises prieto y fornido (con una pronunciada panza producto de su gusto por la cerveza) pelo canoso en los costados de la cabeza formando una especie de nido en la que su calva jugaba el rol de huevo, vestido con ropa deportiva demasiado corta en opinión de los estudiantes. Y justo como mencionaba el maestro, muchos de los de la clase ya se encontraban usando sus trajes de superhéroes─ bien, escuincles, los que vayan a participar de los equipos váyanse a cambiar en lo que pruebo a los que intentan hacerse un nombre solos, ¡pero vamos, canijos!─ declaró, apurando a los que seguían vistiendo como civiles a irse a los vestidores.

Poco más de una hora una hora después, diez minutos cambiándose y hora y pico viendo a tanto a los chicos en solitario como a los otros equipos, Mateo, Dante, Santiago, Lucas y Eliseo se encontraban vistiendo sus atuendos de superhéroes, constando el del chico negro en una camisa ajustada a botones sin mangas, corbata de lazo morada, puños de camisa en las muñecas, pantalones negros rasgados, botines de deporte, antifaz morado y llevando sujeta al cinturón una botella de deporte; y el de Eliseo en una camisa blanca ajustada estilo halter, corbata de lazo gris, puños de camisa en las muñecas, hot pants negros de mezclilla rasgados, botines de deporte negros y antifaz gris, ademas de llevar una espada de metal plegable en la espalda y bastón de metal plegable fijada al cinturón, viendo interesados cómo de los últimos dos equipos en pasar, las chicas del Trío de Amazonas eran las que lograban rescatar al maniquí que hacía las veces de civil en peligro antes de que se acabara el tiempo. Ellas y los Hermanos Climáticos eran los últimos equipos en pasar a hacer el ejercicio si no los contaban a ellos y…

─Última competencia de la clase: Contraataque, Fuego Candente, Santi Veloz, Bandido Jr y Espada de Cobre de los Chippendudes contra Maximan, Eco, Principe Momia, Venus y Mariner de Maximan Inc─ declaró el profesor Pedro, haciendo que ambos grupos se dirigieran a la cancha para realizar la prueba.

Los cinco chicos pasaron al frente y quedaron cara a cara con Maximan (Maximiliano), vestido con un traje de spandex blanco con dos m's doradas en el pecho, mini short dorado, botas doradas, capa dorada y antifaz dorado; Eco (Ramón), vestido con camiseta blanca, jeans negros ajustados, botas de motociclista, chaqueta de cuero negro y lentes oscuros; Principe Momia (Zuberi), usando un short negro con dorado, diadema egipcia, vendajes blancos cubriendo su cuerpo hasta la mitad superior de su cara y tenis sin agujetas negros con dorado, la encantadora Venus (Estela), usando un lindo vestido rosa a botones blancos con detalles de corazón blancos, cinturón blanco con hebilla en forma de corazón, guantes blancos, botas rosas de tacón y antifaz rosa (atuendo que sin duda ayudaría a Fuego Candente a usar sus poderes); y Mariner (Masu), usando un wetsuit azul de manga y pierna cortas, wet shoes azules, cinturón amarillo, gafas de natación negras con montura azul, y una mochila de hidratación en la espalda. Ambos equipos quedaron frente a frente.

─Muy bien, chamacos, ya saben cómo va, la idea es rescatar al civil, ambos equipos jugarán papel de héroes y villanos, intentando evitar que el otro equipo consiga el maniquí, ¿listos?─ preguntó mientras los diez chicos se alineaban en la linea de salida, con Lucas y Santiago tomando cada quien de sus respectivas botellas deportivas, haciendo que a Lucas le empezaran a brillar los ojos y una corriente eléctrica envolviera a Santi, antes de pitar su silbato, marcando el inicio.

Y ni bien empezó la carrera, Maximan lanzó una bocanada de humo negro con intención de confundir a los cinco chicos del equipo rival, pero ni bien el humo empezó a extenderse a Santi Veloz le bastó con crear un tornado con su velocidad para hacer que éste se disipara, permitiéndole a él y al resto de su equipo seguir corriendo sin ningún problema, mientras el velocista aprovechaba para mirar al de traje blanco y dorado con diversión, haciéndolo rabiar.

─¡Ustedes tres sirvan de algo!─ les gritó a Eco, Principe Momia y Mariner─ ¡Tú encargate del payaso de fuego!─ le ordenó al de pelo ondulado─ ¡Tú ve por el pinche mono!─ gritó al chico envuelto en vendas─ ¡Y tú encárgate del orejón!─ le gritó al rubio.

─Sí, Maximan─ dijeron los tres desganados, fastidiados de que el chico les ordenara como si fueran sus sirvientes, además del modo en que se había referido a sus compañeros; una cosa era que fueran rivales en la competencia, y otra que por ejemplo a Lucas lo llamara "mono".

─¿Nosotros que haremos?─ preguntó Venus.

─TÚ te encargarás del güerejo y del perdedor, yo iré a rescatar al puto maniquí─ declaró antes de emprender paso rápido hacia donde el maniquí se encontraba atado al final de la pista. Estela inspiró hondo queriendo serenarse; quería a Maximiliano, era su novio, pero entre su altanería y que el sexo con él era por demás decepcionante se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena. No queriendo que su cabeza se llenara de tales pensamientos corrió a enfrentar a Contraataque y Santi Veloz.

Los Chippendudes se dirigían corriendo a donde se encontraba el maniquí que hacía de civil, apretando el paso cuando vieron a Maximan ir más rápido con dirección al final de la pista, cuando un potente grito sónico casi los derriba, y al mirar vieron a Eco, Principe Momia, Mariner y Venus dirigirse a ellos, con algunos de los vendajes del chico egipcio moviéndose de modo serpenteante como si tuvieran vida propia, revelando la piel morena bajo éstos, el chico rubio con varios montones de agua rodeándole, y con energía color rosa emanando de las manos de la chica.

─Santi Veloz─ declaró Contraataque, y el rubio asintió con la cabeza antes de rápidamente dar varias vueltas alrededor de él, dándole golpes en distintos puntos del cuerpo, y para cuando dejó de girar a su alrededor el chico de pelo paja ya demostraba su físico heroico.

─Ésto ya se puso bien chido─ declaró Lucas, con un tono de voz ligeramente atropellado, antes de lanzarse a pelear contra el otro equipo.

─Santi Veloz, tú ve y rescata al ciudadano, nosotros nos encargaremos del equipo de Maximan─ declaró el chico de pelo paja, quien asintió antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el final de la pista.

Así empezó una pelea entre cuatro de los Chippenboys contra los miembros de Maximan Inc: Espada de Cobre sacó de la funda en su espalda su espada que de un rápido movimiento desplegó, la cual empezó a despedir un brillo plateado, con la cual paraba en seco los disparos de energía de Venus conforme se acercaba a ella, antes de tomar el bastón de detrás de su espalda, extenderlo, haciéndolo brillar del mismo modo que la espada y golpear con fuerza el piso entre los pies de la chica, causando un estallido el cual ésta apenas pudo esquivar; Fuego Candente usaba sus bolas de fuego para evaporar Mariner de golpearlo con balas, látigos y lanzas de agua, antes de propinarle un golpe de fuego que lo mandó a volar y que lo hubiera hecho darse un golpe feo de no haber cubierto su cuerpo con agua a tiempo; Bandido Jr., con todo y dar señales de estar alcoholizado esquivaba con una gracia y agilidad casi felinas los intentos de Eco de impactarlo con sus gritos sónicos, hasta acercarse lo suficiente para darle un golpe que igual que a Mariner lo mandó a volar, sólo siendo salvado por que el rubio uso su agua para atrapar al chico de atuendo de roquero; Contraataque atrapó los vendajes con los que Principe Momia lo atacó, los cuales igual le dañaron la mano al ser filosos como navajas, pero igual el muchacho de pelo jaló con fuerza de los vendajes y, girando sobre su eje, catapultó al chico egipcio hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, derribando a los tres igual que pinos de bolos, a lo que muchos en las gradas incluso gritaron divertidos "¡Chuza!".

Mientras ésto ocurría, Maximan intentaba perder a Santi Veloz, lanzando bocanadas de humo con intención de que el velocista chocara, pero al muchacho le costaba poco más que un par de giros a toda velocidad pare disiparlo. Finalmente el chico de pelo engominado se hartó y se sacó de detrás de su cinturón, que más o menos era cubierto por la capa, una granada de percusión; para él sería suficiente para noquear al rubio. Pero al lanzarla Santi la esquivó rápidamente, por lo que acabó estallando arriba de la parte de la pista donde se encontraban sus compañeros, dejándolos bajo una montaña de escombros que apenas por los vendajes de Zuberi, el agua de Masu y la energía de Estela pudieron evitar que los aplastara de golpe.

─¡Maximan, ayuda!─ suplicó Eco al ver que sus compañeros empezaban a ceder.

─¡Maxi, por favor, no resistiremos mucho tiempo!─ pidió Venus.

─¿Están pendejos? No pienso perder en la prueba, ¡sálvense ustedes mismos, extras!─ escupió el muchacho de traje blanco y dorado antes de seguir con su camino, ignorando las expresiones impactadas e indignadas de los chicos y la expresión dolida de la chica, ni en como la energía rosa desapareció, haciendo más difícil sostener la pila de escombros hasta que finalmente el agua y los vendajes cedieron.

Lo que sucedió a continuación tomó por sorpresa a todos incluso al maestro quien estaba a punto de volverse de piedra e intervenir: Espada de Cobre usaba su espada para cortar los pedazos de escombro como un cuchillo caliente cortaba mantequilla, los pedazos restantes Lucas y Mateo, el primero con movimientos tambaleantes y atropellados, y el otro con movimientos fuertes y directos, rompían los escombros restantes como si fueran de galleta; Fuego Candente carbonizó parte de los escombros hasta que finalmente estallaron, y con todo Santi Veloz, aún por las dudas, usó lo que quedaba de energía de velocidad para poner a salvo a Eco, Principe Momia, Mariner y Venus. No cabe señalar que su acción fue aplaudida por sus compañeros de equipo, de clase y hasta del maestro Pedro, aplausos que fueron callados por los gritos emocionados de otra persona, que se encontraba en el final de la pista de entrenamiento, ondeando el maniquí que servía de civil a salvar.

─¡Gane! ¡Yo gané! ¡Para que vean, Chippenputas, quien es el verdadero macho de ésta escuela!─ gritaba Maximan, tirando el maniquí como un jugador de futbol americano tiraba el balón, para luego ponerse a bailar bastante mal. Para su impacto e indignación, su celebración fue cortada por los abucheos de sus compañeros, quienes también incluso llegaron a arrojarle útiles y comida que tenían a la mano, sólo detenidos por el maestro Pedro.

─¡Cálmense, chamacos!─ gritó el héroe retirado a su clase imponiendo orden, antes de mirar al de pelo engominado─ y tú, muchacho, ¿realmente crees que ganaste?─ preguntó con seriedad.

─Pues _duh_, yo fui quien rescató al civil, los Chippendejos ni siquiera se acercaron─ declaró el muchacho burlón, haciendo una pose clásica de héroe inflando el pecho y poniendo los brazos como jarras, sólo molestándose más al ver que los abucheos sólo aumentaban.

─En realidad, muchacho meco, tú y por tanto tu equipo quedan descalificados─ declaró molesto, tomando por sorpresa a Maximan.

─Pero, ¿de qué habla, profe? Nosotros ganamos, yo rescaté al civil─ declaró, señalando el maniquí que seguía a sus pies. El maestro Pedro en respuesta tomó al maniquí de una pierna y lo lanzó lejos.

─Al carajo el maniquí, chamacho, tu equipo te necesitaba, estaban un peligro en el que tú los pusiste al usar un armamento completamente ilegal, de lo que luego hablaremos con tus padres y el director Díaz, y tú literalmente los dejaste a su suerte, te importó más ganar una competencia que demostrar ser un líder de verdad─ declaró el maestro tomando al chico de la parte superior de su traje con una mano, mientras que con su mano libre apuntaba hacia donde seguía la conmoción.

Ahí pudo ver a Mariner sentado en el piso con dos compañeros a sus lados poniéndole una mano en cada hombro, a Eco recibiendo un vaso de agua de una de las chicas del Trío de Amazonas, al parecer para el susto, Principe Momia, ya con sus vendajes cayéndosele del cuerpo y usando sólo su short, tenis y diadema, hablando con uno de los Hermanos Climáticos, al parecer bastante nervioso por la experiencia, y a Venus siendo abrazada por Michel, llorando desconsolada, mientras el chico la abrazaba dibujando lentamente círculos en su espalda; ésto último hizo a Maximan fruncir el ceño, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso notó que el maestro no lo había soltado.

─¿Le molesta? Ese payaso invisible anda pasándose de confiado con mi novia, le tengo que recordar a quien le pertenece ella─ declaró el muchacho molesto. Los demás parecieron escuchar lo que dijo, pues voltearon a verlo.

─¿A quién le pertenezco? ¿Tu novia? ¿Eres tan cínico para decir eso, para decir que te pertenezco, luego de que dejaras que casi nos aplastaran?─ preguntó furiosa sacándose el antifaz; las lagrimas de Estela habían pasado de ser de dolor a ser de rabia.

─Maximiliano, Zuberi, Masu, Estela y yo pudimos morir por lo que hiciste─ declaró Ramón, quitándose sus lentes de sol y poniéndose los normales para mirar al chico de blanco y dorado.

─Por lo que a mí respecta quiero saber qué pasaba por tu mente cuando creíste buena idea traer una granada de percusión real a la practica de rescate─ declaró el chico egipcio molesto.

─O más bien cómo pudiste pensar que usarla no tendría un mal efecto en nosotros─ reclamó Masu enfadado.

─¡Cállense, bola de extras! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hablarme así?! ¡Soy su líder, lo que yo decida ustedes se callan y lo aceptan!─ declaró el muchacho furioso y echando humo por la boca. No pudo decir nada más pues el maestro Pedro lo agarró de su capa.

─Tú vendrás conmigo, muchacho pendejo, iremos a hablar con el director Díaz sobre tu comportamiento en clase─ declaró el maestro, empezando a llevarse a Maximiliano a tirones.

─Espere, maestro, quisiera decirle algo a Maximiliano antes de que se lo lleve con el director─ pidió Ramón, haciendo que el maestro parara, y se alejara unos pasos cuando se lo pidió─ que nosotros… ¡RENUNCIAMOS!─ exclamó usando su grito sónico para decir lo ultimo, empujando al piso varios pasos a su ahora ex compañero y dejándolo inconsciente, donde el maestro sencillamente lo volvió a tomar de la capa para llevárselo, mientras el resto de la clase aplaudía la acción del chico de pecas.

─¿Están bien?─ preguntó Mateo, mientras se quitaba el antifaz para mirar al ahora ex-equipo de Maximiliano.

─¿La verdad? No─ declaró Zuberi con pesar.

─Ya sabíamos que Maximiliano es un maldito adicto a la atención, pero que le importara más ganar una prueba de practica que el hecho de que casi hace que nosotros muramos...─ Masu no pudo continuar, y sencillamente pasó saliva con dificultad.

─Yo me siento tan estúpida por haberle abierto mi corazón, yo misma sé cómo funcionan mis poderes, y decidí apostarle todo mi amor y cariño a un payaso, narcisista, engreído, ¡Pedazo de...─ empezó a decir Estela, subiendo cada vez más la voz hasta estar a punto de gritar.

─Wojojojo, espera, preciosa, no ensucies tu boquita por un tipo así─ le detuvo Michel tomándola de las manos, en un intento de tranquilizarla. La chica sólo le sonrió agradecida.

─¿Entonces qué harán ahora que le dijeron "hasta la vista, bitch" a Minimiliano? ¿Seguirán juntos como equipo?─ preguntó Carlos mirando a los cuatro adolescentes. Éstos se miraron los unos a los otros.

─De momento nos basta con habernos librado de ese cabrón egoísta─ declaró Ramón, sonriendo mostrando su diastema, siendo apoyado por el resto de sus amigos.

─Bueno, si me lo preguntan esto hay que celebrarlo─ declaró Eliseo, frotándose las manos.

─¿Celebrarlo?─ preguntó Santi ligeramente confundido por lo dicho por su amigo. Damián fue el primero en entender.

─No, güey─ declaró el de pelo teñido, más divertido que molesto.

─Sí, güey─ confirmó Eliseo, igual de divertido.

─Ay, güey─ terció Lucas, aún hablando atropelladamente, antes de soltar un hipido. Los cuatro chicos los miraron extrañados, como no terminando de entender qué pasaba...

En el almacén donde los Chippenboys, las chicas de varias edades ya se encontraban contemplando el escenario donde los chicos en cualquier momento saldrían para entretenerlas, primero en grupo y luego uno por uno, las luces principales seguían apagadas, sólo las estroboscópicas que daban un aire de misterio, con la música de DJ Ampere manteniendo el animo expectante. Finalmente la música paró, y las chicas sólo se emocionaron todavía más.

─Muy bien hermosas, el momento que tanto esperaban ya llegó, pero con una sorpresa, como invitados para su disfrute y deleite tenemos a tres chicos: la constelación de pecas y sonrisa chueca, Ramón; el apuesto Príncipe de Egipto, Zuberi; y el chico que dará un clavado en sus corazones, Masu─ empezó a citar DJ Ampere, haciendo que los murmullos expectantes aumentaran─ y ahora, con invitados incluidos, para celebrar la primavera y con eso las vacaciones de Spring Break, aquí están: ¡Los Chippenboys!─ presentó y las chicas chillaron emocionadas.

(N/a: la música para su disfrute /watch?v=XSXMzq0m2Sw)

Los chicos, ya en el escenario, todos vestidos parecido con camisas hawaianas abiertas, dejando sus trabajados cuerpos al aire, todas de motivos diferentes, tenis sin agujetas y shorts de licra azul claro que los hacía parecer de mezclilla de lejos, y lentes de sol de cristales de distintos colores. Ni bien empezó la música los muchachos empezaron a bailar, haciendo piruetas, presumiendo musculo, ondeando caderas, a veces tomándose turnos para pasar al centro del escenario y dar una muestra de su habilidad bailando provocativamente, todo para disfrute visual de las chicas, terminando la rutina con ellos saliendo en fila india del escenario, juntándose justo donde se salía de éste, haciendo todos poses de fisicoculturista justo en el momento en que terminaba la canción, para acto seguido salir del escenario en grupo, siendo despedidos por los aplausos y vitoreos de las fanáticas.

En el vestidor, los doce chicos pasaban en grupo entre ordenada y revoltosamente, en el caso de los tres chicos invitados entre emocionados y todavía impactados. Ramón se quitó los lentes de sol de cristales azules y los dejó en la mesa más cercana, mientras Zuberi y Masu se quitaban las camisas hawaianas, en parte para aliviarse del calor de la actividad y el recinto que habían dejado, en parte por la emoción de lo que acababan de haber hecho.

─Yo nunca me imaginé que haría algo como ésto en mi vida─ declaró Misu, agarrando una botella de agua y usando su poder para hacer que el contenido de ésta lo bañara completamente, al parecer buscando enfriar su cuerpo.

─¿Vieron a todas las chicas que nos aplaudían y vitoreaban? Algunas parecían tener edad para enseñar en la Academia─ señaló Ramón, agarrando él también una botella de agua pero en su caso tomando su contenido.

─¿Ésto es normal para ustedes?─ preguntó Zuberi a Ricardo, aprovechando que el chico de pelo negro se había sentado a su lado.

─Y también puede ser con ustedes, ahora son Chippenboys honorarios─ declaró Ricardo, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico egipcio.

─Sólo díganos con antelación cuando y les acomodamos un lugar en la presentación─ agregó Carlos sentándose al otro lado de Zuberi, ofreciéndole su puño, el cual el chico no dudó en chocar con una sonrisa.

─Pero enserio, háganlo con antelación, cuando le dijimos así de sorpresa a Mónica que les hiciera atuendos a ustedes de milagro no nos las cortó─ terció Damián con burla, haciendo reír a Zuberi y a sus compañeros. Fue cuando Masu notó algo.

─Oigan, ¿dónde está Michel?─ preguntó el rubio confundido. Fue cuando notaron que en efecto el pelinegro no se encontraba en el vestidor con ellos; el primero en razonar dónde estaría fue Mateo.

─¿Michel es de los últimos que pasará en solitario en la presentación de hoy?─ preguntó a Santiago, quien rápidamente revisó en su celular antes de asentir con la cabeza─ y si recuerdo bien él invitó a Estela a ver la presentación, ¿me equivocó?─ preguntó a Eliseo.

─Güey toda la clase lo escuchó invitarla cuando les propusimos a éstos tres galanes participar en la presentación de hoy─ señaló el muchacho, haciéndole una amistosa llave a Ramón.

─¿Y aún preguntan dónde se hallará ese cabrón calenturiento?─ preguntó divertido. Todos, incluso los tres invitados, soltaron exclamaciones de entendimiento.

Y precisamente en la habitación que corresponde al de pelo negro largo, se hallaba el mencionado con el short de licra olvidado en el piso, cogiéndose con ganas a la chica de color miel, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente sus pechos y la besaba con pasión, siendo correspondido por ésta; Ninguno parecía notar la suave aura rosa que envolvía a la chica y por extensión a su amante, y si lo notaban no parecía importarle. Finalmente con una profunda y fuerte estocada el muchacho terminó dentro de su enamorada, y ambos se desplomaron en el colchón.

─Linda forma de empezar una relación, ¿no te parece?─ preguntó Michel a la muchacha, quien sonriente asintió.

─Guapo, sé que en tu proyecto es inevitable que alguna fan te pida… un rato de tu tiempo, y no es que me moleste, se que son consecuencias de ser una estrella, sólo que...─ empezó a decir la chica, evidentemente nerviosa de ir al punto, antes de ser callada.

─Mi Estrella, las únicas con las que "corremos riesgo" los chicos y yo son las que ya son mayores de edad, aún si alguna queda panzona no podría pedirme que te deje por ella, y aún si lo intenta yo le señalaré que lo mío con ella fue puro sexo, pero tú─ y mientras decía esto tomaba la mano de la chica y la ponía en su pecho─ tú eres y siempre serás la única dueña de ésto de aquí─ sentenció, antes de inclinarse y unir su frente a la de Estela, quien no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad y algunas risitas. Como dijo Michel, una linda forma de empezar una relación.

Fin

Segundo capitulo de mi historia con personajes originales, súper atrasado pero más vale tarde que nunca, intentaré subir el siguiente más rápido, igual espero que sea de su agrado, intentaré actualizar éste y otros trabajos. Les habla BlackRose9213 deseándoles buenos días tardes o noches, sea la hora en que lean éste fic.


	3. Rescate Animal

Disclaimers: Éste fic es escrito con personajes totalmente ficticios, cualquier nombre que pueda sonar de la vida real es pura coincidencia. Es un fic straight shota, si no les gusta la temática les sugiero no leerlo, eviten dejar reviews, anónimos o bajo cuenta, con críticas o comentarios desagradables.

Los Chippendudes

Rescate Animal

En el Parque Nacional Desierto de los Leones, en una parte de la zona sur del parque, a unos kilómetros de la conocida Cruz de Coloxtitla, en una de las zonas irregulares de las partes boscosas del lugar, se encontraban Damián D'Carat y Ricardo Casagrande, miembros de los Chippenboys y, en secreto al igual que sus amigos y compañeros de grupo de baile, de los Chippendudes.

Ese día el muchacho de pelo teñido iba con un atuendo tan distinto al suyo de siempre, con una camiseta abierta de los lados blanca con manchas de colores como brochazos, calcetas blancas y tenis blancos con detalles en azul; el muchacho moreno por su parte iba con una camiseta roja de tirantes tan delgados que parecía que de un solo tirón se reventarían, con la leyenda "Saiman's Gym" bajo un dibujo del protagonista de un anime que a ambos chicos les gustaba descamisado y haciendo pesas, calcetines blancos y tenis rojos de deporte con detalles en gris en negro; lo único que ellos tenían en común era en ambos usaban antifaces de tela negros bastante genéricos, por mucho distintos a los que usaban con sus atuendos de superhéroes.

El motivo por el cual usaban sus antifaces, y por el que ambos se encontraban desnudos entre la cintura y los tobillos, era porque, mientras Ricardo grababa con un celular, Damián se encontraba penetrando con fuerza a una hermosa muchacha que era evidentemente mayor que los dos, vestida de forma que era obvio que era una senderista que había ido al parque a aprovechar los caminos rurales para dicha disciplina, en su caso aprovechando sus lentes de sol para mantener en secreto su identidad, al tiempo que aprovechaba que la muchacha se encontraba con la chamarra deportiva y la camiseta y el sostén levantados para acariciar y masajear sus senos, todo mientras el joven camarógrafo aprovechaba su posición para que la muchacha le practicara sexo oral a él.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, Damián soltando su semilla en el útero de la joven y Ricardo en la boca de esta, antes de desplomarse los tres, jadeantes y satisfechos por la faena, dejando que sus respiraciones se calmaran antes de ponerse de pie, la chica levantándose las bragas y el pantalón al tiempo que tragaba la simiente que aún tenía en la boca, mientras Damián recogía del piso a unos pasos de ellos un bóxer ajustado y unos shorts entubados de mezclilla y procedía a ponérselos, quitándose los tenis para ponerse ambos, y Ricardo agarraba del mismo lugar unos shorts de spandex negros, procediendo a hacer lo mismo que su amigo.

─Vaya, para ser tan jovencitos me salieron bien ponedores, estuvimos aquí por más de una hora─ dijo la muchacha sorprendida al consultar su reloj.

─Para que veas, chiquita, que la edad no quita la habilidad─ declaró el muchacho de pelo tenido mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

─¿Y neta me pasarán el video? La verdad quisiera ver cómo quedó─ declaró la muchacha, mientras le entregaba su celular a Ricardo cuando éste estaba subiéndose el short, haciéndolo dejarlo a la mitad, el cual no tardó en anotar su número y mandarse así mismo un mensaje.

─Más que sólo pasarte el video, apenas pueda te mandaré un Wazzup con la dirección donde nos presentamos con nuestros amigos, más una imagen, sólo enséñala y tendrás precio especial cada que vayas a vernos bailar─ explicó el muchacho pelinegro.

─Pues sí es como me contaron me encantará ir─ declaró la chica, tomando sus bastones de senderismo con intención de irse. Los chicos aprovecharon y cada uno le dio una nalgada en un glúteo diferente, que lejos de molestar a la chica le causó risa conforme se iba.

─¿No adoras lo fácil que se nos hace que estas chicas acepten coger con nosotros y hasta nos dejen grabar?─ preguntó Ricardo a su amigo, quien estaba recogiendo las mochilas suya y del pelinegro, junto a donde habían estado sus pantalones.

Algo que sólo sus amigos de los Chippendudes, y una que otra persona de su circulo de confianza que obviamente no incluía a sus padres, era que Damián y Ricardo tenían el hobbie secreto de ir a lugares como parques o parecidos, buscar muchachas de muy buen ver y ofrecerles diamantes sacados de Damián en su forma de diamante a cambio de irse a algún lugar apartado de éstos lugares para tener relaciones con ellos y dejarlos grabar. Naturalmente no eran tan pendejos para subirlos a internet, por más medidas que tomaran ellos y las muchachas para evitar ser reconocidos, tampoco iban a arriesgarse a meter en problemas a las chicas, además una cosa era que los padres de Ricardo y los de Damián, por muy cerrados de mente que fueran éstos últimos, les permitieran participar con sus amigos en su acto de los Chippenboys, y otra muy distinta que no los fueran a mandar a una militarizada si supieran de ese "hobbie".

─Fácil para ti, yo soy el que tiene que sacar pedazos de sus manos para conseguir con qué pagarles─ señaló Damián al tiempo que se colgaba su mochila al hombro.

─No seas marica, Damián, como si te doliera siquiera cuando eres de diamante, además lo que te desquebrajas lo regeneras más rápido de lo que lo pierdes─ señaló Ricardo─ además vale la pena cuando logra que tantas mamis ricas se bajen las bragas para nuestros videos─ señaló el muchacho.

─Antes que nada termina de subirte el pantalón que no quiero tener esta conversación contigo con tu polla al aire, ya bastante raro saber jamás usas calzones─ declaró el muchacho de pelo teñido, haciendo a su amigo carcajearse, aunque de todas formas hizo caso y terminó de subirse el short de spandex.

─Güey, calmate, en primera los dos somos chavos, no tengo nada que tú no tengas, en segunda tú sabes que no sólo voy en plan comando porque se sienta genial y porque me facilita conseguir chavas para coger─ señaló Ricardo, sobando su miembro, el cual se marcaba bastante, por sobre el pantalón.

Y era cierto, no era secreto para nadie de los Chippendudes o de la Academia Superior que, debido a su todavía incompleto control sobre su poder de intangibilidad, si bien podía sin problemas hacer pasar su propia masa corporal a través de objetos sólidos sin sufrir daño algo, tenía problemas para hacer traspasar más de un par de kilos más allá de ésta, al grado de necesitar una gran concentración para lograr que alguien de un peso parecido al suyo pudiera atravesar con él, y una tal que lo dejaría agotado para conseguir que todo su grupo de amigos pudiese atravesar una pared de grosor regular; era precisamente por eso que, al igual que Michel, Ricardo siempre iba ligero de ropa, pues en una muestra de una aparente obsesión compulsiva el Casagrande procuraba llevar sólo un máximo de cinco kilos de ropa. De hecho al igual que Michel, Ricardo no tenía problema alguno en practicar nudismo.

Precisamente la tendencia del pelinegro de no usar ropa interior, y de hecho no usar más de una prenda de ropa por parte del cuerpo, se debió a un incidente casi dos años atrás cuando recién se empezaban a manifestado sus poderes, cuando al querer presumirle a algunos amigos su padre Roberto Casagrande, alias Fantasma, que había heredado su habilidad de pasar objetos sólidos, acabó con sus tenis nuevos y su chamarra de una popular caricatura incrustados en la pared, necesitando que su papá le hiciera el favor de sacarlos y pasando la vergüenza de ver que también su trusa con dibujos de la misma caricatura que su chamarra. Aún recordaba a su tío Ventisca llamarlo en broma "Sólo para Mujeres", cosa que seguía incluso en la actualidad; algo que en cierto modo les dio a él y a los chicos la idea para los Chippenboys.

─Bueno, ya tomamos como tres videos, creo que tenemos suficiente por hoy─ señaló Damián, revisando su celular el cual habían usado para grabar el video.

─Vamos, Damián, aún hay luz del día, aún podemos echarnos uno o dos videos más─ le propuso Ricardo.

─No, güey, ya se nos terminaron los diamantes que saqué para convencer a las chavas de hoy─ objetó el de pelo tenido fastidiado.

─¿Y? Aquí tenemos la fuente─ señaló su amigo, dándole unas palmadas en la espaldas. Damián lo apartó moviendo el hombro con violencia.

─No mames, güey, que pueda regenerar lo que me desquebrajo no quiere decir que me puedas tener sacando para conseguir más─ se quejó Damián.

─Serás mamón─ se rió Ricardo.

─Además quiero darles a mis huevos tiempo para recargar antes de la presentación que tendremos hoy más al rato─ agregó el otro chico guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

─Chale, ya se me había olvidado que hoy tenemos presentación─ declaró el pelinegro, dándose un golpe en la frente─ y eso que ya vengo listo para ser _un niño malo_─ agregó con picardía, dándole unos suaves codazos al otro, al tiempo que frotaba su miembro sobre el pantalón. Y justamente ellos querían hacer una presentación en honor al Día del Niño, al parecer buscando ser irónicos pues ellos siempre se cansaban de decir que ya no eran niños─ Oye, ¿y más o menos sabes qué temática usará Mónica para la apertura?─ preguntó a su amigo.

─Superhéroes─ fue la respuesta del de pelo teñido, quien al ver la mirada perpleja del otro chico se carcajeó─ tranquilo, Ricardo, no bailaremos con nuestros atuendos de los Chippendudes, Mónica ya tiene listos varios trajes de licra con la intención de que parezcamos superhéroes de caricatura─ explicó a su amigo.

Unos aullidos repentinos tomaron por sorpresa a ambos adolescentes, pues hasta donde ellos sabían no había lobos en el Desierto de los Leones. Su instinto de superhéroes les dictó que debían ir a investigar, y al acercarse a la fuente del sonido vieron a un grupo de unos cinco hombres vestidos con camisas de cuadros, jeans y botas de vaquero y armados con rifles que de momento sólo podían usar como garrotes improvisados siendo atacados por lo que parecía ser un hombre lobo de pelaje negro y vistiendo unicamente unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados totalmente desgarrados; lo que si tomó por sorpresa a los chicos era que el aparente licántropo iba acompañado de un chico de cuerpo delgado atlético de piel clara, pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta la espalda, con algunos mechones peinados en trenzas a los lados de la cabeza y ojos amarillos, vestido con un chaleco de cuero y gamuza café, con peluche blanco en los bordes, braceras de cuero café con remaches dorados, shorts de gamuza y cuero café, botas vikingas cafés, y una linea de pintura negra cubriendo sus ojos en un intento (bastante exitoso) de ocultar la identidad del chico, además de dar más amenaza al inusual color de sus ojos.

Damián y Ricardo reconocieron al chico al instante: era Ulric De León, alias Fiera, un chico de otro salón de la Academia, que si estaban bien informados tenía la habilidad de copiar las habilidades de los animales; Mientras que ellos y el resto eran populares por lo de los Chippenboys, Ulric lo era por su aire de chico salvaje, sobretodo por su color de ojos tan exótico. Y no les costó imaginar que el hombre lobo con el que el chico castaño peleaba contra los hombres era Rómulo Villalobos, alias Lobo Salvaje, un chico de unos años más arriba de la escuela, que los más viperinos (o sea chicos como Maximiliano) aseguraban que tenía intenciones de hacerse villano cuando se graduara, y con quien Ulric solía juntarse a menudo.

Ricardo y Damián se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, sacando ambos sus trajes de superhéroe de sus mochilas y se cambiaron tras un árbol (aunque para Damian fue ligeramente incomodo ver a Ricardo usando unicamente los calcetines blancos antes de empezar a ponerse el traje), y al salir ambos ya estaban vestidos como Espíritu y Quilate, usando el de pelo teñido una camisa blanca ajustada estilo halter, corbata de lazo blanca, puños de camisa en las muñecas, hot pants negros de mezclilla, botines negros de deporte y un antifaz blanco. Ambos chicos chocaron manos y corrieron a la acción.

Cuando uno de los hombres con los que Lobo Salvaje y Fiera combatían pudo llevarse su rifle al hombro y disparar, el tiro impactó contra el cuerpo de Quilate, el cual para cuando llegaron al punto de la acción ya había convertido su cuerpo en diamante. El chico de diamante flexionó los dedos, los cuales sonaron como cristal frotándose entre si, cerrándolos en un puño con el cual le sacó el aire al sujeto de un puñetazo, antes de noquearlo de otro en su rostro. Espíritu por otra parte apareció de debajo del suelo, atravesándolo como fantasma, antes de también como fantasma atravesar con su puño la frente del hombre, el cual sólo pudo soltar una expresión de sorpresa antes de que, una vez que el chico extrajera su puño fantasmagórico del interior de su cráneo, desplomarse como si en efecto hubiera alcanzado su cerebro. Uno de los sujetos iba a aprovechar que el chico fantasma le estaba dando la espalda para darle un disparo por la espalda, pero un gruñido le hizo voltear y hallarse de cara a cara con el licántropo, quien de un golpe de su zarpa lo dejó noqueado. Los dos que quedaban miraban a cómo sus compañeros eran noqueados por el montón de, reconocieron rápidamente, jóvenes superhéroes, y estaban por intentar dispararles tanto al chico fantasma como al hombre lobo, una voz los tomó por sorpresa.

─Espíritu del Elefante─ dijo la voz, y al mirar atrás vieron al chico de pelo largo, con lo que parecía ser un elefante fantasmagórico sobre él, y al comprender lo que estaba pasando el muchachito ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos mientras el paquidermo espectral desaparecía, y antes de darles tiempo de reaccionar, el muchacho los embistió con muchísima más fuerza de la que tendría con su tamaño y complexión, mandándolos a estrellarse contra un árbol, dejándolos inconscientes.

Una vez sus contrincantes quedaron fuera de combate, los chicos se reunieron en el centro del claro; Lobo Salvaje aprovechó que los sujetos se encontraban inconscientes para revertir su transformación, pasando de ser un licántropo a ser un muchacho alto y musculoso, de pelo negro largo y ligeramente alborotado y ojos amarillos, quien al ver a Damián y Ricardo les sonrió de medio lado, enseñando unos puntiagudos caninos, casi rozando a colmillos.

─¿Quién diría que mientras Fiera y yo veníamos a encargarnos de unos cazadores nos acabaríamos topando con dos de los celebres Chippenboys, Quilate y Espíritu?─ declaró el muchacho mayor divertido─ o tal vez mientras están en servicio prefieren ser llamados Chippendudes, no sé ustedes decidan─ agregó burlón.

─Córtale a la burla, Rómulo, agradece que estuviéramos paseando por el parque o tú y Fiera la hubieran tenido más difícil con esos payasos─ declaró Damián, sabiendo que no había peligro en usar los nombres de civil dado que los cazadores no daban señal de despertarse en un momento próximo.

─¿Paseando? No mames, Damián, ¿crees que nadie de la escuela ha escuchado de lo que tú y Ricardo hacen en lugares como éste?─ preguntó Ulric divertido.

─¿Celoso, De León?─ preguntó Damián con burla.

─Sólo de que no inviten─ declaró el pelilargo, casi carcajeándose.

─Oigan, hablamos luego de la carrera de Ulric en los videos amateur, ¿qué decían de unos cazadores?─ preguntó Ricardo, queriendo volver a centrarse en lo importante.

─Sí, nos enteramos que alguien piensa cazar a varios ejemplares de aguilillas de pecho rojo─ explicó Fiera, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia al pensar en eso.

─¿Y eso es grave?─ preguntó Damián confundido.

─Además de que es una especia protegida, y por tanto cazarla está prohibido, es ilegal cazar en parques nacionales─ explicó Rómulo fastidiado.

─¿Y qué esperamos? Cuatro pares de ojos logran más que dos─ declaró Ricardo frotándose las manos.

─¿Neta piensan ayudarnos?─ preguntó Ulric extrañado─ ¿qué quieren a cambio?─ preguntó, achicando los ojos con actitud de sospecha. Damián se carcajeó.

─Calmate, Ulric, nosotros también somos héroes en entrenamiento, ¿no podemos ofrecernos a ayudarlos sin esperar algo a cambio?─preguntó el chico de pelo teñido, mostrándose ofendido ante el comentario del chico de pelo castaño─ ahora, si TÚ y Rómulo desean hacer algo por nosotros después, bueno, creo que podemos hablar de eso apenas detengamos a los cazadores─ declaró abrazando por el cuello al otro chico, quien no pudo evitar soltar una divertida sonrisa de medio lado.

─Pues vamos, de todas formas tenemos que ponernos en marcha antes de que éstos güeyes se despierten─ declaró Rómulo a Ricardo, quien asintió con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia su mochila y extraer una cuerda; acto seguido reunieron a los cazadores en un circulo haciendo a sus cuerpos inconscientes darse la espalda y no sin cierta dificultad los amarraron de las manos entre sí, al tiempo que el mayor del grupo hacía una llamada al puesto de vigilancia más cercano, por el pantano.

─Sabiendo que no es verdad que ustedes dos vinieron acá a pasear, ¿debería preguntar por qué Ricardo lleva cuerdas en su mochila?─ preguntó Ulric alzando una ceja.

─Ulric, compa, lo que no sepas no hace daño─ declaró Damián divertido, mientras él y los otros empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo aparente.

─Oigan, y más o menos, ¿para dónde deberíamos ir precisamente?─ preguntó Ricardo, colgándose su mochila al hombro al tiempo que le pasaba a Damián la suya para que hiciera lo mismo.

─No iremos muy lejos, al parecer el líder de la operación se está escondiendo en una cabaña cerca de los limites del parque, justo donde hay un área de telefonía celular─ explicó Rómulo.

─En todo caso, ¿cómo saben tantos detalles?─ preguntó el chico de pelo negro ligeramente extrañado. Ambos chicos con temática animal se miraron el uno al otro, como si se dijeran un secreto silencioso; Damián miró por unos instantes a ambos chicos de ojos amarillos, antes de conectar los puntos y soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

─No mames… ¡¿vinieron a buscar a quien cogerse?!─ preguntó el de pelo teñido entre impactado y asombrado. Eso le valió un zape doble de parte de Rómulo y Ulric.

─Lo que venimos o dejamos de venir a hacer no es de tu asunto, D'Carat─ declaró el chico de pelo largo fastidiado por la aparente burla del chico de familia adinerada.

─Pero la verdad sí, de hecho estábamos terminando de… "atender" a nuestra amiga cuando escuchamos a esos parásitos hablar de cazar a las aguilillas─ explicó Rómulo encogiéndose de hombros.

─No mamen, encima compartieron─ declaró Quilate, cuya expresión era de impresión y algo de admiración.

─Tampoco fue la gran cosa, sólo la pusimos a mamárnoslas, pero créeme, en verdad lo disfrutó─ ahora el mayor había pasado de comentar con naturalidad a presumir lo que habían hecho.

─¡Rómulo!─ declaró el chico, mostrándose avergonzado. El mayor del grupo se carcajeó por la reacción de su compañero, antes de abrazarlo por los hombros.

─¿De qué te avergüenzas, enano? Todos aquí somos machos, no hay nada de malo confirmar que también habíamos venido acá a conseguir algunas chicas para pasar el rato─ declaró el mayor, casi burlándose de la aparente vergüenza del de pelo largo en hablar del tema. Ricardo y Damián no pudieron evitar reírse al ver cómo Fiera intentaba sacarse a Lobo Salvaje de encima.

Unos veinte minutos de caminata, en la que tuvieron que esquivar los caminos rurales con intención de no llamar la atención, pues sabían que el mero hecho de ser reconocidos como jóvenes superhéroes haría un circo de atención, la cual acabarían llegando a oídos de las personas a quienes querían capturar, los cuatro chicos finalmente llegaron a la que parecía una bodega, justo el lugar que según Rómulo y Ulric era donde se escondía el tipo que dirigía la operación de la caza de las aguilillas. Al asomarse por una de las pocas ventanas, vieron a un hombre, bastante mayor, con pelo canoso y bigote con más blanco que negro, vestido con traje color ceniza y camisa blanca, y unas botas vaqueras de piel de serpiente; iba acompañado con algunos hombres vestidos de forma parecida a los cazadores que habían vencido hacía rato.

─¿Dónde mierda están esa bola de cabrones? Hace media hora que tendrían que volver con las pinches aves─ declaró el hombre molesto, tirando al piso el vaso con agave que tenía en la mano, el cual se rompió con el impacto.

─Cálmese, patrón, tal vez todavía tienen problemas para encontrar a las aguiluchas, tome en cuenta que tampoco son fáciles de encontrar, aún en éste lugar─ le intentó tranquilizar uno de los hombres.

─Aún cuando sea difícil encontrar a esos pajarracos, ya tendrían que haber vuelto con algunas, tenemos una lista de clientes, tengo seis coleccionistas que quieren una mascota exótica, nueve taxidermistas que ya quieren empezar a trabajar, cuatro modistas que desean todo un cargamento de plumas, tres cazadores que quieren trofeos nuevos, y les digo una cosa, pinches cabrones, si por culpa de esos pendejos pierdo la oferta de los dueños del restaurante, ¡YO HARÉ MORCILLA CON SUS HUEVOS Y LOS OBLIGARÉ A COMÉRSELOS A PUNTA DE ESCOPETA!─ declaró, casi poniéndose rojo de rabia, espantando con sus ladridos a sus empleados, algunos ante la amenaza de lo que haría si perdía el pago de los que aparentemente eran el pedido más gordo no pudieron evitar llevarse la mano a sus entrepiernas por la sola idea de cómo sería que su jefe cumpliera la amenaza.

─¿Coleccionistas? ¿Taxidermistas?─ preguntó Damián por lo bajo, mientras él los demás espiaban por la ventana.

─¿Dueños de restaurantes?─ agregó Ricardo igual de confundido─ entiendo a los cazadores, a los coleccionistas e incluso a los modistas pero...─ empezó a decir, cuando Rómulo tomó la palabra.

─No creerás que todos los taxidermistas están dispuestos a esperar a que les toque la suerte de que les llegue a sus manos el cadáver de tal o tal animal para poder rellenarlo, ¿o sí? De hecho los del Museo de Antropología suelen exigir registros muy exactos para asegurarse de que las piezas de taxidermia que les llegan son de animales que murieron de manera natural o fueron dormidos dentro de lo legal─ explicó el muchacho lobo.

─¿Y lo de los dueños de restaurantes?─ preguntó Damián.

─Tus papás se pudren en dinero, ¿no, Damián?─ preguntó Ulric pacientemente mirando al chico de reojo; éste asintió con la cabeza─ ¿nunca has oído de ricos que presumen haber comido cosas como corazón de tigre, filete de tejón melero o, como puedes ver, aguililla de pecho rojo?─ preguntó con ironía.

Damián asintió quedamente. Sus padres podían ser bastante cerrados demente, de milagro aceptaban que su _vástago_, como su papá insistía en decirle a veces para "sonar elegante", participara en un proyecto en el que él y sus amigos literalmente eran una tropa de Chippendales adolescentes, pero también tenían la decencia para declarar que para ellos la gente adinerada que hasta presumía pagar para comer platillos hechos con animales y también plantas que se hallaban en peligro de extinción, y por tanto protegidas, al igual que aquellos que aún vestían con pieles reales de animal, son unos bárbaros y la prueba de porqué la gente piensa mal de los ricos. El momento de tensión fue roto cuando Ricardo le tocó el hombro a su compañero y señaló una ventana abierta; Damián les dio una señal a Ulric y Rómulo y los cuatro con sigilo entraron a la bodega, no obstante al intentar esconderse tras unas cajas, el chico de pelo teñido tiró un bote, que por desgracia llamó la atención de los cazadores, dándoles apenas segundos para esconderse tras las cajas.

─Parece que tenemos un par de ratas, ¿no, muchachos?─ preguntó el líder, riéndose por lo bajo.

─Ya lo dijo, patrón, ¿será uno de los de los puestos de vigilancia?─ preguntó uno de sus matones, sacando de su cinturón una pistola que cargó.

─Pues si es, está muy lejos de la más cercana─ agregó otro, sacando una escopeta y cargándola.

Algo salió a toda velocidad y los motivó a disparar a los siete hombres que se encontraban a vaciar sus escopetas y pistolas, y cuando sus armas empezaron a hacer el típico sonido cliqueante que anunciaba que estaban sin munición, se fijaron bien y vieron que los dos objetivos a los que se supone habían acribillado eran dos muchachos, vestidos de forma que evidenciaba que eran superhéroes, uno de pelo negro y piel morena, que se encontraba sin ni un rasguño, y lo que parecía una estatua de diamante, cuyos movimientos que luego realizó delataban que estaba viva; a los pies de la supuesta estatua se encontraban las balas que se suponía que habían impactado contra ésta.

Ambos superhéroes jóvenes se lanzaron a golpear a los maleantes, y si eso no fue lo peor, sino el hecho de que de la nada se oyó un aullido, y de la nada un hombre lobo de pelaje oscuro saltó encima de ellos, repartiendo zarpazos entre los seis matones, que apenas y podían usar sus escopetas como garrotes, y sus pistolas como una especie de nudillos, en un intento inútil de defenderse de los tres superhéroes, pues entre la agilidad del licántropo, la dureza del cuerpo del chico de diamante, y el hecho de que sus golpes traspasaban al chico pelinegro como si de un fantasma se tratara, era virtualmente imposible.

Mientras observaba cómo sus matones eran apaleados por los dos chicos y el hombre lobo, el líder de los cazadores se encontraba buscando reemplazar el cargador de su pistola. Su plan primero mataría al hombre lobo, luego intentaría noquear tanto al chico de diamante como al fantasmita, pues al licántropo podría venderlo a algún taxidermista o coleccionista que pagase bien por una criatura así para sus colecciones, y a los otros dos podría venderlos a alguna feria como fenómenos, o incluso quitarles sus ridículos antifaces para ver si alguno bajo la máscara es alguien conocido, alguien que tan desesperado esté en mantener en secreto su identidad de héroe que no dude en aceptar hacer lo que él pida; no le caería nada mal tener dos chicos con poderes así trabajando para él.

─Espíritu del Gorila─ escuchó que decía una voz, y al alzar la vista vio a un chico con pelo castaño de niña vestido con ropa de aspecto vikingo, rodeado de un aura brillante que tomaba la forma fantasmagórica de un gorila que al igual que el muchacho se golpeaba el pecho.

El muchacho se puso en cuclillas con las manos apoyadas en el borde del contenedor sobre el que estaba parado, mirándolo con fiereza con unos brillantes ojos amarillos, antes de, sin siquiera darle tiempo de apuntar con su arma, brincar sobre él, derribándolo como si pesara mucho más de lo que parecía, haciéndolo tirar su pistola y dejándolo indefenso ante los fuertes puñetazos del chamaco, que con todo y su aspecto se sentían como que quien lo golpeaba era un luchador profesional.

─Cálmate, Fiera, no creo que el güey dé más pelea─ dijo una a espaldas del chico, una con un tono ligeramente ronco, como si tuviera problemas para hablar, y al virar sus ya hinchados ojos vio que el hombre lobo había cambiado ligeramente, ahora teniendo rasgos más humanos, pero todavía luciendo como gran parte animal. El chamaco que lo había estado golpeando obedeció y se alejó de él, dejándolo tirado.

─Miren lo que encontré─ dijo una tercera voz, y al voltear muy dificultosamente vio que un chamaco de pelo güerejo vestido como la estatua viviente de diamante, que con el flacucho de pelo negro estaba revisando su computadora portátil─ aquí hay todo: nombres, cuentas bancarias, depósitos, todo lo necesario para hacer caer a sus clientes─ agregó, mientras leía los datos en la computadora.

El tipo, en un intento de evitar que siguieran leyendo la información que sabía que lo hundiría hasta el fondo del Infierno, intentó agarrar su pistola en un intento de disparar a la computadora o a uno de los chicos, pero antes de siquiera rozar el arma, escuchó al chico de pelo largo decir "Espíritu de la Boa Constrictor", antes de sentir como el muchacho lo atrapaba en un abrazo de lucha, aprisionándole los brazos, nuevamente con muchísima más fuerza de la que debería tener un chico tan joven, al punto de que sentía perder la consciencia.

─Ya avisé a la policía, no deben tardar nada en llegar para acá─ declaró el muchacho pelinegro, presionando uno de los botones en los puños en sus muñecas.

─Eso es estar listo, Espíritu─ declaró el de antifaz y corbata blancos, felicitando a su compañero.

─Y antes de irnos, Fiera, suéltalo─ ordenó el licántropo, haciendo que el muchacho de pelo castaño soltara al tipo, pero éste no pudo ni disfrutar de su libertad ni alcanzar su arma pues el hombre lobo lo tomó de la camisa─ ten en claro que éste y todas las reservas naturales están bajo la protección de Lobo Salvaje y Fiera, y si tú o alguien más de tu calaña llega a aparecerse por aquí...─ empezó a amenazar el licántropo, dejando la amenaza al aire, permitiendo que el mero hecho de pasar dos de sus garras por la mejilla del sujeto, dejándole dos rasguños que seguramente dejarían cicatriz, dejando al hombre temblando como hoja, antes de noquearlo de un puñetazo. Los tres menores vieron cómo el mayor del grupo dejaba inconsciente al líder de los cazadores incluso impresionados.

─Bueno, creo que ya acabamos aquí, ¿quién tiene hambre?─ preguntó Quilate a los otros tres héroes, quienes sólo voltearon a ver al chico.

Una vez dejando a los cazadores quedaron noqueados y a disposición de la policía, los cuatro adolescente se alejaban de la bodega donde los indeseables se ocultaban, no pudiendo evitar hablar emocionados de cómo se habían desarrollado en una misión de rescate como esa, sobre todo el cómo Lobo Salvaje había dejado al líder de esos criminales temblando como hoja.

─Para mí que el tipo se acaba uniendo a Greenpeace en cuanto lo suelten─ declaró Damián divertido, el cual al igual que Ricardo se había sacado el antifaz; Ulric por otra parte se había limpiado la pintura de sus ojos, y Rómulo había deshecho su transformación, volviendo a ser completamente humano.

─Si vive lo suficiente para hacerlo, porque por lo que hizo algo me dice que no vivirá para cumplir su sentencia─ argumentó el muchacho de pelo largo, mientras deshacía las trenzas a los lados de su cabello, dejándolo completamente al aire.

─Muy bien, si acabamos aquí, ¿qué van a querer a cambio de ayudarnos a poner a ese cabrón en su lugar?─ preguntó Rómulo, viendo de reojo a Damián y Ricardo.

─Rómulo Villalobos, nos ofendes, ¿acaso nos acusan de ponerle precio a nuestro deber de superhéroes de querer ayudar?─ preguntó el de pelo teñido, mostrándose ofendido.

─Sí─ dijeron los dos muchachos con temática animal al mismo tiempo.

─Siendo justos, yo también pensé que tu querrías algo a cambio de ayudarlos, Damián─ confesó Ricardo, causando las risas de los otros dos ante cómo el chico de familia adinerada miraba enojado a su amigo.

─Como sea, igual nosotros tenemos una presentación más al rato, de hecho tenemos que ir dejar nuestras casas a nuestras cosas antes de ir a...─ empezó a decir Damián, cortando su discurso al tiempo de que por su expresión al parecer le ocurría una idea.

─¿Damián?─ preguntó Ricardo, extrañado por cómo su amigo había dejado de hablar tan repentinamente.

─Rómulo, dijiste que tú y Ulric harían lo que fuera porque Ricardo y yo los ayudamos a detener a esos cazadores, ¿no es así?─ preguntó el de pelo teñido con tono interesado.

─Pues no recuerdo haber dicho "lo que fuera", pero creo que sí, ¿Por qué? ¿quieren que les presentemos a la chava que nos las mamó?─ preguntó el mayor divertido. Ulric por reflejo le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

─Es una buena propuesta, pero no, pero es una propuesta que seguro les hará muy felices─ explicó el muchacho con sonrisa enigmática─ y no sólo porque si gustan pueden invitar a su amiga─ agregó, antes de arquear una ceja con diversión, gesto que los otros chicos imitaron, en su caso por intriga.

Un rato después, en el almacén donde los chicos hacían sus presentaciones, las chicas que iban a verlos se encontraban aplaudiendo y vitoreando por la salida de los nueve galanes que las hacían suspirar enamoradas (¿y para qué negarlo? Hacían que les picara la cosita), y más porque se comentaba que, al igual que en su presentación para el inicio de la primavera, los chicos tendrían a un invitado especial. El sonido del micrófono hizo que las chicas se emocionaran, pues ya sabían lo que venía a continuación.

─Hola, hola, mis hermosas, aquí su amigo DJ Ampere, como seguro ya oyeron, para ésta presentación tenemos un invitado especial: el papi chulo príncipe de la jungla, Ulric, así que sin querer hacerlas esperar más, aquí están, para su disfrute y gozo, nuestros chicos: ¡Los Chippenboys!─ anunció el joven de ascendencia asiática, y las chicas aplaudieron y aullaron emocionadas ante la idea de que el espectáculo empezara.

(N/a: aquí la canción de acompañamiento /watch?v=c1KoyCZP4l4)

Las luces se encendieron, mostrando que los chicos se encontraban al fondo del escenario, todos hincados sobre una rodilla en pose el fila india, todos vestidos con maillots de gimnasia cortos de distintos colores, (Mateo uno rojo, Michel traía uno azul, Dante rojo, Santiago amarillo, Carlos verde, Lucas morado, Eliseo uno gris, Damián uno blanco, Ricardo uno azul claro, y Ulric uno naranja), botas tácticas negras, baceras de tela negra, cinturones amarillos con hebillas doradas con el logo del grupo (el dibujo de un cuello de camisa con una corbata de lazo con una estrella en el nudo), y usando antifaces sencillos de tela negra; los chicos que tenían el pelo largo lo tenían recogido en una cebolla alta.

La música empezó y ellos comenzaron la rutina, levantándose de dos en dos durante los primeros acordes de bordes al centro, inclinándose hacia un lado como queriendo tocar la punta de sus pies y levantándose sobre los acordes de guitarra, y cuando la música se animó los chicos dieron una maroma hacia delante. Así empezaron los chicos con su bailable, haciendo piruetas, movimientos de caderas ligeramente insinuantes y maromas. Los aplausos de las chicas se hicieron más fuertes en la parte que parecía un rap, donde Michel, Ricardo, Lucas y Ulric hicieron gala de una gran habilidad gimnastica, haciendo piruetas, mortales invertidos, trucos dignos de medallistas olímpicos. Terminar rutina con un giro para volver a estar hincados en una rodilla, esta vez mirando a las chicas, dedicandoles sonrisas galantes, al tiempo que las luces se apagaban con los aplausos y los chiflidos de las chicas.

En los camerinos, los chicos se sentaron en las bancas mientras se quitaban los accesorios los antifaces, braceras y cinturones, sin dejar de hablar sobre cómo les había salido su presentación de apertura, riéndose divertidos sobre cómo se notaba que las chicas habían disfrutado de la apertura. Incluso Ulric, quien había tenido sus dudas al principio de aceptar la invitación de Damián y Ricardo, pero tenía que admitirlo se había divertido.

─De hecho me sorprende que alguna de las chicas no intentara agarrame mientras veníamos para acá─ declaró el pelilargo a los otros chicos.

─No te mentiremos, sí ha pasado que alguna fan se ha pasado de mano larga, de hecho un par de veces ha pasado que nos agarran del traje, incluso nos los han rasgado─ explicó Carlos.

─Son las que más odia Mónica, pues por culpa de ellas, ella tiene que reparar los rasgones o, cuando el daño es ya bastante serio, se ve obligada a desechar lo dañado y hacer un reemplazo─ agregó Santiago.

─Ya imaginarás cómo se pone cuando lo que arruinan es un traje de una pieza como éstos─ terció Michel mientras se jalaba los tirantes de su atuendo.

─Sólo esperemos que el nuevo cadenero no tenga tanto problema como los anteriores en asegurarse de que las chicas se calmen─ declaró Mateo, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Pues algo me dice que no tendrán problemas con eso, muchachos─ declaró Ulric burlón. En eso la puerta del vestidor se abrió y por ella se asomó Rómulo, quien vestía una camiseta negra con el logo del grupo. Detrás de él pudieron ver a una chica de pelo castaño con coletas, de buen cuerpo y pechos medianamente grandes, vestida de jeas, camiseta y lentes, y que parecía emocionada de ver a los chicos.

─Disculpen, muchachos, pero esta jovencita dijo que le gustaría conocer a Ulric─ dijo el muchacho, mientras la chica pasaba de estar emocionada a mostrarse tímida y sonrojada.

─¿A mí?─ preguntó el muchacho confundido.

─¿Pero cómo no?─ preguntó Mateo, ligeramente divertido, mientras él y el resto empujaba al chico de pelo largo hacia la entrada, donde la chica parecía muy emocionada por que la dejaran_ pasar tiempo _con el joven invitado.

─Pueden usar una de las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo, hay unas con nuestros nombres en las puertas, se van por otro pasillo que hay entre las puertas con mi nombre y el de Ricardo, y hallarán otras sin nada escrito, esas son para disfrute de los invitados─ explicó Dante.

Ulric estaba apunto de protestar cuando la chica, una vez que lo tuvo a la mano, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo abrazó efusivamente, haciendo que él quedara literalmente con la nariz entre los pechos de la chica, la cual si bien no eran precisamente tan grandes que debían ser operadas, si lo eran lo bastante grandes para que al chico de pelo largo se le antojara verlas sin ropa que las cubriera. La chica se separó ligeramente del chico para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo por el pasillo como le habían indicado los otros chicos, quienes se asomaron por la puerta para despedirse burlonamente de su amigo, mientras le mandaban gestos de felicitación al chico que los veía con una expresión que parecía preguntar si lo que le estaba pasando era real.

─Algo me dice que él será muy requerido por las fans─ declaró Ricardo divertido, viendo cómo Ulric caminaba hacia las habitaciones acompañado de la chica.

─Sí, mi hermano sacó la galanura de la familia─ declaró Rómulo divertido, y ante la mirada incrédula de Ricardo y Damián no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo─ Sí, Ulric y yo somos hermanos, bueno, medios hermanos─ explicó el mayor, sonriendo de medio lado.

─Pero entonces...─ empezó a decir Damián, mostrándose confundido.

─Mismo padre, diferente madre, el cabrón se metió con la mamá de Ulric cuando vio que yo no heredé su poder sino el de mi mamá, nuestras madres se enteraron que estaba casado con las dos con distintas identidades, así que lo mandaron al diablo y al bote por bigamia, y básicamente se unieron para criarnos al enano y a mí─ explicó el chico. Damián y Ricardo sólo pudieron asentir

Mientras esto pasaba, Ulric era guiado por la chica hacia el patio interior, donde precisamente se encontraban las nueve puertas con los nombres de los nueve Chippenboys titulares, siguiendo las instrucciones del chico de mechas rojas fueron por un pasillo que se hallaba entre las puertas con el nombre de éste y de Ricardo, que los condujo a otro jardín interior redondo, también con nueve puertas alrededor de éste, y como Dante había prometido ninguna tenía un nombre escrito, y de hecho en una placa que daba a la entrada decía "cuartos adicionales para disfrute de nuestros bailarines invitados".

Se decidieron por la primera puerta a mano derecha, y vieron una habitación modestamente amueblada, apenas con una mesa, con un par de sillas, una televisión y una cama con sabanas blancas y una sola almohada, y un cuartucho que más que nada parecía ser un baño. El cuarto no parecía nada del otro mundo pero para lo que iban a hacer parecía más que aceptable.

Casi sin esperar tiempo la chica tomó a Ulric de los tirantes del maillot y le dio un apasionado beso, el cual el muchacho de pelo largo tardó un poco en corresponder, poniendo una de sus manos en uno de los pechos que ya hacía rato lo venían tentando, al tiempo que la otra la llevaba a uno de los igualmente atrayentes glúteos, metiendo la mano por los jeans de la chica.

─Quítate la ropa antes de que yo mismo te la desgarre─ dijo el muchacho una vez que rompieron el beso. La chica se rió divertida.

─Por más sexy que se oiga la propuesta, no traigo ropa de repuesto, así que...─ la chica dejó la frase al aire mientras se alejaba de Ulric para sacarse la blusa, aprovechando para sacarse el sostén y los lentes, cosa que dejó al aire sus pechos grandes a la vista del chico pelilargo, quien los veía como hipnotizado; esos pechos eran fácilmente del tamaño de su cara, y esos pezones rosados parecían ser cada uno del tamaño de su ojo.

Ulric ni corto ni perezoso se lanzó a los pechos de la chica, comiéndole los pezones con avidez, sacándole gemidos de placer a la chica ante la habilidad que mostraba el muchacho, dirigiéndose hacia la cama con torpeza mientras ella se sacaba los jeans y las bragas, además de los tenis que llevaba, mientras el pelilargo se sacaba el maillot, aprovechando que ya a esas alturas éste y las botas eran lo único que llevaba puesto. Debido a que se estuvieron quitando la chica sus jeans y bragas y Ulric el atuendo de licra, la ambos no pudieron evitar tropezar y caer en la cama, cosa que lejos de molestarles les causó gracia, aprovechando que estaban echados para terminar de desnudarse, permitiéndole a la chica ver que para ser tan joven el pelilargo estaba _muy bien equipado_.

La chica no pudo contenerse y, doblándose hacia delante, atrapo con la boca el miembro del adolescente, haciéndole una felación que lo hizo ver estrellas. El chico disfruto del oral mientras tocaba los pechos y los glúteos de la chica, pasando los dedos por el sexo sin vello de la chica, cosa que parecía mandar más sangre a su erección; la muchacha estaba como se la recetó el doctor. Habiendo decidido que ya había tenido suficiente del oral, pues no deseaba terminar en la boca de la muchacha, el chico la invitó a acomodarse de forma de que estuvieran en posición de misionero, pero mostró duda cuando iba a penetrarla.

─Espera, no traje condones─ explicó el muchacho, pero el sentir que la chica le acariciaba el rostro llamó su atención, haciéndolo verla a los ojos.

─Tranquilo, cuando nos invitan nos solicitan hacernos un chequeo para mostrar que estamos limpias, y además nos piden que si vamos a querer éste trato debemos tomar algún método anticonceptivo, en especial a las que aún son menores de edad, como yo que todavía tengo diecisiete─ explicó la muchacha, enternecida por cómo el chico quería mostrar responsabilidad de ponerse condón.

El oír que básicamente no tenía que preocuparse por ponerse preservativo, algo se apagó en el cerebro de Ulric, quien tras volver a lanzarse a devorar los pechos, la penetró con una fuerza que la dejó viendo estrellas, antes de empezar un vaivén que la dejó con los ojos en blanco. Parecía que el chico había pasado a ser un animal que sólo seguía su instinto de aparearse.

Lo hicieron en varias posiciones por espacio de veinte minutos, con el chico mostrando una fuerza y resistencia que superaba a la de muchos chicos de la edad de la chica. Estaban con la chica de lado, con Ulric levantándole la pierna al tiempo que la penetraba, cuando el chico, sintiendo el clímax acercarse, se dobló hacia delante, agarrando uno de los hecho de la chica, y apretándolo al tiempo que apretaba su pelvis contra el sexo de la chica, dejando su semilla en el interior de ésta, antes de desplomarse sobre ella, ambos jadeando pero felices por la faena.

─Por cierto, me llamo Lucinda─ se presentó la muchacha.

─Ulric, pero eso ya lo sabes─ se presentó el chico─ si te digo que intentaré venir más seguido como invitado, ¿vendrías a verme?, preguntó sacándole una risa divertida a la mayor, quien empezó a hacer como que pensaba la propuesta del pelilargo.

─¿Y si yo te digo que, para hacerlo más fácil, quedamos un día para ir al cine?─ respondió ella.

─Consideralo trato hecho─ declaró el chico, estirándose para darle un beso en la boca, que poco a poco volvieron más apasionado; ya luego le preguntaría a Mónica si le importaría que se llevase el atuendo a casa.

Fin

Tercer capitulo de mi historia con personajes originales, casi no tan atrasado como el anterior (con énfasis en "casi") pero más vale tarde que nunca, intentaré subir el siguiente más rápido, igual espero que sea de su agrado, intentaré actualizar éste y otros trabajos. Les habla BlackRose9213 deseándoles buenos días tardes o noches, sea la hora en que lean éste fic.


	4. Héroes del Verano

Disclaimers: Éste fic es escrito con personajes totalmente ficticios, cualquier nombre que pueda sonar de la vida real es pura coincidencia. Es un fic straight shota, si no les gusta la temática les sugiero no leerlo, eviten dejar reviews, anónimos o bajo cuenta, con críticas o comentarios desagradables.

Los Chippendudes

Héroes del Verano

Un día de verano en la Ciudad de México, y en una de las tantas piscinas públicas en la ciudad, Ricardo, Damián, Lucas y Eliseo se encontraban disfrutando del sol, el ligeramente agradable olor del cloro… y naturalmente de la vista de las mujeres en bañador, que iban de chicas de su edad, pasando por chicas de preparatoria y universitarias guapas, hasta MILF certificadas a las que con gusto les cambiarían una cogida a cambio de un aventón a su casa, incluso si no llegaban hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los cuatro chicos veían con ojos fascinados cubiertos con lentes oscuros, lente de espejo en el caso de Damián, no sólo como las chicas usaban trajes de baño pegados al cuerpo o bikinis que dejaban poco a la imaginación, sino que se notaban que algunas no les eran indiferentes. Justo eso hacía una ventaja del bóxer flojo azul con amarillo que traía Lucas, pues eso le hacía más fácil ocultar su erección en comparación con los shorts cortos que usaban Ricardo, en color gris y azul, y Eliseo, en rojo y negro, y ni hablar del speedo azul con verde que llevaba Damián, de hecho era sorprendente que la punta del chico de pelo teñido no se estuviera asomando por fuera del traje de baño; una cosa era que ellos llamaran la atención de las chicas y otra totalmente opuesta que estas no se reirían en sus caras si notaban que a Damián se le veía la polla.

─Chicos, no se ustedes, pero esto es vida─ declaró Eliseo, antes de darle un trago a su bebida, antes de dejarla junto a las de los otros, en la mesa entre su camastro y el de Lucas.

─¿Lo dices por el sol, el agua, o las vistas?─ preguntó divertido Ricardo.

─Pos por las tres─ declaró el chico de piel morena.

─Y eso que no les he llevado al club del que mis padres y yo somos socios─ señaló el de pelo teñido. Lucas soltó un resoplido divertido.

─Bájale, pinche pirrurri talla mediana, que andamos bien cómodos para que andes jodiendo presumiendo tus riquezas─ declaró el chico negro con burla en buena onda. Ricardo se carcajeó por el comentario de Lucas.

─Es verdad, Lucas, es bien padre ir al club al que Damián y sus papás pertenecen, en especial los lunes─ declaró emocionado el moreno.

─¿Qué pasa los lunes?─ preguntó Eliseo confundido.

─El club cierra, pero como mis papás son accionistas mayoritarios, a mi me dejan entrar cuando se supone que está cerrado al público, y eso me deja… tomarme ciertas libertades, como invitar a más personas de las que normalmente permiten a los miembros─ explicó el ricachón.

─Se sorprenderían las pachangas que hemos llegado a organizar aprovechando que somos los únicos en el lugar─ declaró Ricardo emocionado─ aunque eso si, es un fastidio que luego nos toca a Damián y a mí limpiar para no levantar sospechas de lo que hicimos─ agrega, encogiéndose de hombros. Eliseo se carcajeó.

─Ay, no nos digan que cuando están solitos andan haciendo joterías─ declaró el muchacho bronceado, aguantándose para no carcajearse.

─No mames, pendejo, nos invitamos unas viejas, algunas mayores para que compren unas chelas, y nos divertimos aprovechando que las instalaciones del club están desocupadas─ explicó Damián─ y antes que pregunten, no, no nos hemos limitado sólo a las albercas del lugar─ agregó con una sonrisa ladina.

─¿Cómo está eso?─ preguntó Eliseo confundido.

─Hemos tenido… fiestas, en las albercas, también en los gimnasios e incluso en los vestuarios, regaderas y saunas─ explicó el adinerado.

─¿Pero en esos lugares no ponen cámaras de seguridad en ese tipo de espacios?─ preguntó Eliseo confundido; Sabía que Damián y Ricardo tenían la resolución de dedicarse al entretenimiento para adultos cuando fueran mayores, y que sus lugares favoritos para_ filmar _eran los lugares de riesgo, pero tampoco los creía tan arriesgados (o más bien, pendejos) para hacer _travesuras _en donde podrían ser filmados por alguien que les fuera con el chisme a sus padres, en particular a los de Damián.

─Una ventaja de que los otros accionistas del club ni saben que vamos aprovechando que el club cierra─ explicó el chico de pelo teñido divertido─ no asignan empleados para vigilar, y como no saben que mis papás me confiaron los códigos de las alarmas y las cámaras ni saben que Ricardo se cuela a la oficina y las apaga, es como tener tu propia villa vacacional─ explicó extasiado.

─¿Dices que has tenido un lugar donde podríamos haber hecho montón de presentaciones de los Chippenboys, y nosotros apenas nos enteramos?─ preguntó Lucas con un tono de delataba que pensaba que su amigo era un tonto.

─A ver, cabrón, una cosa es que usemos el club aprovechando que esté solo los lunes, y otra es que corramos el riesgo usándolo para las presentaciones del grupo─ declaró Damián, fastidiado de ser tratado como idiota.

─Además, muchachos, en la Bodega tenemos cosas que no tenemos disponibles en el club, como por ejemplo, un escenario y habitaciones para luego de presentarnos─ agregó Ricardo, y tanto Lucas como Eliseo tuvieron que darles la razón a sus amigos.

Fue cuando notaron a un chico delgado de pelo castaño ondulado, ojos marrones y pecas, vestido con unos shorts rojos con amarillo, camiseta negra de tirantes y crocs rojos, a otro de cuerpo delgado atlético, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos marrones, pelo negro y nariz ligeramente grande, vestido con un bikini negro con cordones dorados, camiseta blanca abierta y sandalias, y a uno de cuerpo delgado atlético piel clara, de pelo rubio largo hasta el cuello y ojos azules, vestido con un speedo azul con verde, camiseta blanca, lentes de sol y tenis. Los tres muchachos, recién llegando a la alberca, hablaban animadamente, al parecer disfrutando de las vistas que se podían disfrutar.

Los chicos los reconocieron de inmediato: eran Ramón Santana, alias Eco, Zuberi El-Raddad, alias Príncipe Momia, y Misu Fuentes, alias Mariner, los tres compañeros suyos en la Academia Superior, y todos ex-miembros del grupo de "héroes" de Maximiliano, quienes no dudaron en mandarlo al diablo cuando éste estuvo dispuesto a dejarlos morir a ellos y a Estela Bracho, alias Venus, en un accidente que él ocasionó en el ejercicio de Salvar al Ciudadano. Luego de renunciar al equipo del chico de aliento de humo, los cuatro se habían quedado juntos y hasta habían hablado de reunir más miembros, y tal parecía que con ellos venía uno nuevo: un chico bajo de piel morena, ojos marrones almendrados, pelo oscuro hasta los hombros, y cuerpo delgado atlético, vestido igual que Zuberi con un bikini de cordones, sólo que él suyo era rojo con cordones negros, además de una camisa de manga corta abierta, gorra con la visera hacia atrás y sandalas.

A él lo reconocieron a medias, un tal Farid Melikyan, también de la Academia Superior, pero de otro grupo; no sabían mucho de Farid, sólo que era de Arabia, hijo o protegido de uno de esos magnates extranjeros (los chicos no estaban muy seguros), y que su nombre de superhéroe era Lamasu, aunque tampoco estaban muy informados siquiera de cuál era su poder.

─¡Eh, Masu!─ gritó Eliseo, llamando la atención del chico rubio, quien sonrió al reconocerlo, sonrisa que fue compartida por Ramón y Zuberi, y no dudaron en acercarse, seguidos de cerca por Farid.

─¿Qué onda, perros?─ saludó Ramón, chocando los cinco con los chicos, siendo imitado por sus amigos.

─Lo pequeño que es el mundo─ declaró Zuberi.

─No, pequeños que son tu bañador y el de su amigo, Zuberi─ declaró Eliseo viendo los bañadores de cordón de ambos chicos morenos─ ¿No les preocupa que se les atoren los cordones en alguna rama y acaben con la manguera al aire?─ preguntó divertido.

─A lo mejor sería lo mejor, ya sabes, presumir la mercancía─ declaró Zuberi, mientras sutilmente se agarraba el paquete─ ya saben, _Sahar Alshrq_─ agregó divertido, sacándole risas al otro chico moreno.

─Sabríamos mejor si lo dijeras en español, Zuberi─ declaró Masu, ligeramente fastidiado.

─El Encanto de Oriente, pues─ tradujo el egipcio, como si fuera obvio lo que hubiera dicho.

─Por cierto, chicos, permítanos presentarles a nuestro amigo, Farid Melikyan─ presentó Zuberi, poniendo una mano en el hombro del otro chico moreno.

─Hemos oído de él, el tal "Lamasu" del grupo de 2° C, ¿no?─preguntó Eliseo, queriendo confirmar lo que había escuchado del chico árabe.

─Eso es correctos─ dijo el muchacho en un burlesco acento árabe, que sacó carcajadas a los cuatro Chippenboys.

─¿Dónde está Estela?─ preguntó Ricardo al no ver a la única chica del grupo.

─Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer hoy, así que no pudo venir─ explicó Ramón.

Eliseo, Lucas, Damián y Ricardo no tuvieron que adivinar a lo que se refería el chico de voz supersónica, dado que no era secreto que Estela era novia de su amigo Michel. Ese mismo día habían invitado a los otros a ir con ellos a la alberca, pero habían recibido negativas por una u otra razón, en el caso de Michel porque según él "haría unas cosas para su tía"; una de dos: o el chico invisible estaba tirándose a su tía (a la cual ya habían visto y estaba buenísima) o mientras ellos nadaban en la alberca él se tiraba a su novia.

─Bueno, estando los ocho juntos, ¿qué les parece si echamos una competencia de clavados? Gana el que más miradas de chavas consiga─ propuso Damián.

Pero antes de que los chicos pudieran responder, que parecía que iba ser una afirmativa de parte de todos, vieron una camioneta negra siendo seguida de cerca por patrullas de policía, cosa que llamó la atención de muchos de los presentes que incluso movidos por la curiosidad mórbida se acercaron a la valla de alambre que limitaba la propiedad de la alberca pública con intención de no perder de vista el espectáculo.

Los chicos se mandaron miradas significativas los unos a los otros, disimuladamente entraron a los vestidores y se cambiaron a sus trajes de superhéroes, vistiéndose como Espada de Cobre, con sus ojos refulgiendo de blanco, Bandido Jr., Espíritu y Quilate de los Chippendudes, al igual de Eco, el Príncipe Momia, Mariner y, enfundado en un chaleco árabe color azul marino, pantalones bombachos azul marino, babuchas blancas, brazaletes de metal plateado en las muñecas, y pintura azul marino en los ojos para mantener su identidad, Lamasu; se valieron del poder de intangibilidad de Espíritu para salir por el muro del vestidor sin llamar la atención.

─Oigan, ¿a ustedes no les causa algo de incomodidad andar sin ropa interior?─ preguntó Eco acomodándose ligeramente la raya de sus jeans negros; antes de ponerse los pantalones del traje, los chicos se habían sacado los trajes de baño, pues entre lo ajustado del pantalón de Bandido Jr. contra lo holgado de su short de baño, y que Lamasu y Principe Momia estarían a un tirón de que se les aflojaran los suyos, lo mejor era ir en plan comando.

─Ese es nuestro secreto cuando usamos los trajes, Capitán… nosotros jamás usamos ropa interior─ declaró Quilate, sacándole risas a todos, incluso a Eco, ante la referencia a una película de superhéroes que les gustaba a todos.

─Y por cierto… ¿cómo les haremos seguimiento? Porque creo que iban a toda velocidad─ señaló Príncipe Momia, y todos se llevaron la mano a la frente, sintiéndose idiotas al darse cuenta que ninguno pensó en eso.

Dos viajes en camión después, en los cuales tuvieron que dar uno que otro autógrafo y tomarse una que otra selfie (donde no faltó ninguna igualada que aprovechó la cercanía para agarrarles el paquete o dejarse agarrar las pompas), y valiéndose del GPS en sus celulares que les permitía seguir a los coches de policía, llegaron a un almacén abandonado, donde los vehículos policíacos ya tenían rodeado el sitio, escuchando mientras se escabullían que el motivo por el que no se motivaban a entrar era porque los ladrones tenían rehenes, y esperaban a los francotiradores para abatir a los delincuentes sin arriesgar a los rehenes. Nuevamente con ayuda de Espíritu, se colaron uno a uno por una pared cercana, y vieron que en efecto los cinco ladrones tenían como a tres personas, un señor mayor, una mujer entrada en años y una mujer joven a lo mucho en sus treinta, todos vestidos de tal forma que parecían empleados de un banco.

─¿Creen que esos policías ya estén consiguiéndonos lo que pedimos?─ oyeron que uno de los ladrones le preguntaba a un compañero.

─Más les vale o empezarán a sonarse balazos─ declaró éste, apuntando con su arma a la mayor de las mujeres, quien se mostró aterrorizada ante la amenaza..

─Acabo de pensar, ¿y si sólo nos tronamos a los vejetes para animar a los polis a traernos la camioneta, y cuando nos vayan a dejar ir le metemos otra bala a uno de los cuerpos y nos llevamos a la morra?─ propuso uno de pronto.

─Buena idea, cabrón, esta mami se nota que está riquísima, podría darnos un buen rato de diversión mientras nos escapamos─ declaró un tercero con una lujuriosa malicia, que espantó a la chica por cómo gritó.

Los chicos escuchaban lo que hablaban lo que los delincuentes hablaban con una mezcla entre asco y rabia, entre oír que pensaban matar a los señores de todas formas, y que pensaban llevarse a la chica, una preciosa chica de pechos medianos, piel morena, pelo castaño y ojos marrones, ataviada en un lindo traje color gris sobre camisa blanca y corbata roja, con pantimedias y zapatos negros. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y Bandido Jr. acto seguido sacó su botella deportiva y dio un gran trago, y acto seguido se lanzó a pelear.

─¡Miren, pendejos!─ gritó de manera escandalosa y atropellada─ ¡Más les vale soltar a mayorcitos y a la mamasita hermosa y levantar las manos!─ declaró, apuntando con un dedo a los maleantes, de los cuales cuatro se carcajearon ante la amenaza.

─Miren a ese chamaco, entre que está vestido para Halloween cuando ni es Septiembre, y que encima está bien pedo─ declaró uno. Pero sus risas se cortaron cuando uno, de piel negra, levantó su arma en dirección al chico.

─No sean pendejos, es un puto superhéroe─ declaró antes de empezar a disparar, pero sus balas se vieron detenidas por las vendas de Príncipe Momia, quien junto con los otros bajó de un brinco y dio un aterrizaje limpio al ponerse al lado de su compañero.

─Corrección, somos ocho putos superhéroes─ declaró Eco con tono burlón.

─Chale, Eco, mejor no ayudes─ dijo Espada de Cobre frustrado, y el chico de atuendo roquero se llevó la mano a la boca al darse cuenta que lo que había dicho no sonó bien.

─Matenlos─ ordenó el maleante que había reconocido a Bandido Jr. como un superhéroe, y acto seguido los cinco maleantes empezaron a disparar contra los chicos, quienes apenas pudieron escudarse con los vendajes de Príncipe Momia, el cuerpo de Diamante de Quilate y el agua de Mariner.

─No puedo intentar gritar sin miedo a recibir una bala en la garganta─ declaró Eco.

─Tengo una idea, pero necesito quitar a los civiles─ dijo Lamasu.

─Yo estoy en eso─ declaró Espíritu, para acto seguido hundirse en el piso con su intangibilidad.

─Yo te sigo, compadre, y aquí voy─ secundó Bandido Jr., moviéndose, torpe pero rápidamente, escondido entre cajas con intención de esquivar las balas.

Los chicos vigilaron escondidos en el agua y el que capturaba las balas y las vendas que las bloqueaban cómo Espíritu salía del piso y volvía a hundirse, ésta ves llevándose consigo a la señora mayor, y cómo Bandido Jr. usaba sus movimientos rápidos, aprovechando el descuido de los maleantes para sacar al mayor; la chica sencillamente corrió detrás del joven negro, esperando que él pudiera defenderla mientras se ponía a salvo.

─Lamasu, creo que ahora te toca─ declaró Mariner. El chico árabe ni se hizo esperar, y acto seguido su cuerpo se descompuso en una tormenta de arena, dejando su ropa atrás, e inmediatamente envolvió en un remolino de arena a los maleantes, los cuales en su desesperación ni se sintieron capaces de disparar por miedo a terminar disparándose los unos a los otros.

─Eco, Espada de Cobre, les toca─ declaró Quilate al tiempo que se quitaba, y el chico de atuendo roquero lanzó un potente grito, mientras que el Chippendude que faltaba daba un fuerte golpe con su bastón, que en conjunto crearon una onda de choca que tiró a los cinco maleantes contra la pared, dejándolos fuera de combate.

La policía entró en el acto y arrestaron a los cinco, y se llevaron a los dos rehenes mayores, pero aunque ofrecieron buscar a la rehén joven, la mujer mayor había insistido en que la dejaran, asegurando que muy probablemente estaría recuperándose del susto de que los malvivientes pensaban simular haberla asesinado para secuestrarla con nefastas intenciones, y que ella y su compañero podrían excusarla con su jefe en el banco para darle el resto del día.

─Oigan, ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde están Ricardo, Lucas y Farid?─ preguntó Espíritu, aprovechando que como tanto dos de los rehenes como la policía se habían retirado para hablar por los nombres de civil.

Un fuerte sonido de succión llamó su atención de un montón de cajas, y al asomarse a revisar vieron algo que ninguno se esperaba: Farid todavía desnudo pues al parecer no se había molestado en recoger su traje de héroe tras volver a formarse, por lo que la mancha azul en su cara era literalmente lo único que llevaba puesto, y Lucas y Ricardo los dos con los pantalones en las rodillas, con la preciosa empleada del banco arrodillada, con la falda levantada mostrando que no traía ropa interior, tomando turnos para mamárselas a los tres adolescentes.

─¡Pinches cabrones!─ declaró Quilate, más sorprendido que enojado.

─Nosotros enfrentando a los ladrones y ustedes bien a gustito recibiendo una mamada de esta mamita─ secundó Mariner, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

─¿Pues qué esperan para unirse? ¿O acaso les da miedo no estar a la altura?─ preguntó Ricardo en tono burlón.

Eso bastó como invitación a los otros chicos para unirse: sin pensarlo Zuberi hizo que sus vendajes dejaran de envolverlo y se sacó su short, quedando sólo con su diadema egipcia, Masu se sacó todo hasta quedarse sólo con sus gafas de natación y sus wet shoes, Ramón siguió su ejemplo quedando sólo con sus lentes oscuros y sus botas, Espada de Cobre y Quilate se limitaron a sacarse sus hot pants, y todos acercaron sus ya crecientes erecciones a la chica, quien ni corta ni perezosa se lanzó a devorar los otros seis miembros que se le ofrecían.

Fue casi una hora que la chica se turnó para estimular con la boca los falos de los ocho chicos, también turnándose para masturbar a dos más con sus manos, mientras que los que no eran atendidos por su boca o sus manos se estimulaban ellos mismos. Finalmente, a Lucas se le prendió el foco y, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a Farid, quien sonrió al entender la intención del muchacho negro, se acomodaron Farid abajo de la chica y Lucas detrás de ella, y al mismo tiempo ambos introdujeron sus miembros en la vagina de la chica, dejándola viendo estrellas mientras practicaba oral a Damián; los demás miraron sorprendidos cómo Lucas y Farid habían pasado a penetrar a la chica, antes de que Eliseo sonriera cómplice.

─Has cacho, compadre─ le dijo a su amigo negro, acomodándose entre él y la chica, aprovechando la posición para introducir su miembro por la otra entrada de la chica, sacándole un gemido de gusto.

─Pero sin dejar de darnos gustos, mami─ declaró Ricardo, mientras él y Masu animaban a la muchacha a seguir masturbándolos, cosa que la chica hizo aún cuando el placer de tener a los tres de los dos chicos en sus dos entradas la desconcentraba. Para rematar, Zuberi, Ramón y Damián le ofrecieron sus tres pollas.

─Para que tengas ocupada todas las entradas, guapa─ declaró con picardía el de pelo teñido. La chica ni se hizo rogar y empezó a turnarse para mamársela a los tres chicos.

Tras unos veinte minutos de Lucas y Farid penetrando a la chica por su vagina, Eliseo de su entrada trasera, de Ricardo y Masu usando las manos de la chica para masturbarse, y Zuberi, Ramón y Damián recibiendo mamadas de esta, llegando a meter sus tres hombrías a la vez en su boca, el esperma empezó a fluir, dejando básicamente bañada en semen a la chica, quien se desplomó en el suelo en el suelo cansada, llena y satisfecha, mientras los chicos procedían a volver a vestirse, mientras Eliseo le ofrecía un celular de aspecto desechable.

─Puedes anotar tu teléfono si deseas que alguno de nosotros vuelva a… cuidar de ti─ ofreció el chico bronceado con una sonrisa galante; la chica ni se hizo de rogar para, con algo de esfuerzo, alcanzar el celular y escribir en él.

Luego de que ésta asegurara que estaría bien, los ocho chicos decidieron dejarla descansar de la faena, y se dirigieron a la salida. Ya unas calles de distancia, los chicos se metieron a una construcción que parecía una casa abandonada, y al salir Lucas usaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes, bermudas y huaraches, Eliseo una camiseta azul claro sin mangas con capucha y con el logo de los Chippenboys en la espalda, short deportivo negro y tenis blancos, Damián una camiseta holgada blanca, jogger beige y mocasines, Ricardo camiseta sin mangas azul, pantalón de licra a las rodillas y tenis, Ramón camiseta blanca de tirantes, short deportivo y crocs, Masu camiseta blanca sin mangas con capucha y motivo de burbujas en el pecho, Zuberi croc top blanco, jogger negro y huaraches, y Farid vistiendo sólo unos joggers color arena y tenis.

─Muy masculino tu atuendo, Zuberi─ declaró Eliseo divertido.

─No veo nada de malo en ser el único lo bastante macho para no importarme usar de estas mientras pueda presumir mi físico─ declaró el egipcio, acariciando los cuadros que ya empezaban a aparecer en su vientre.

─No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustó cómo terminó el día─ declaró Ricardo.

─¿Por lo bien que nos fue en el rescate, o por cómo nos premió esa mamacita rica por salvarla?─ preguntó Masu divertido, abrazando al chico intangible por los hombros.

─¿Tú cuál crees?─ respondió el chico, dándole unos ligeros puñetazos en el costado al hidrokinético.

─Creo que esto deberíamos celebrarlo─ declaró Damián.

─¿Celebrarlo más de lo que ya lo hicimos?─ preguntó Lucas divertido.

─Pos si, compadre, así que nadie haga planes para el lunes, díganle a sus papás que saldremos en grupo, y de paso acordemos con los demás del grupo que hagan lo mismo, que el lunes nos la vamos a pasar de pelos─ declaró, dejando a los cuatro ajenos al grupo ligeramente confundidos, pero a sus compañeros y amigos con sonrisas cómplices al comprender de lo que hablaba.

Sólo cabía decir que el lunes, los Chippenboys y algunos invitados se la iban a pasar _bastante bien…_

Fin

Otra entrega de mi saga con personajes originales, nuevamente sólo me resta decir que si les gusta no duden en dejar review y compartirla con amistades que crean que también pueden gustar de mis escritos, como siempre lo apreciaría de corazón. Les habla BlackRose9213 deseándoles buenos días tardes o noches, sea la hora en que lean éste fic.


End file.
